


Space Dementia

by Kollega



Series: The Deity Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, Cardassian Anatomy, Damar lives, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Het and Slash, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies Awkwardness, Kanar, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pining, Side Story, Sisko is a Cardassian Woman For a While, Xenobiology, enclosed space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Спасая принцессу из драконьей пещеры, не забудьте убедиться, что принцесса соответствует всем необходимым характеристикам.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Damar, fem!Benjamin Sisko/Damar
Series: The Deity Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 51 453.2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat_al_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/gifts).



> Тебе, Nat_al_lee, мой дорогой друг, гениальный соавтор и любимый человек. С днем рождения!
> 
> Сайдстори к фику «Отгоняющий мух», где Дамар (авторы не в силах не уползти Дамара!) все-таки сумел сбежать вместе с Сиско. Что было дальше, рассказано ниже.
> 
> Space Dementia (космическое безумие) — гипотетическое расстройство психики, в которое впадают астронавты из фантастических произведений, долгое время находясь в космосе. Проявлению этого состояния способствуют отсутствие социальных контактов, опасность, а также полная изоляция от всего человечества.
> 
> Кардассианская ксеноанатомия заимстовована у [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) (русский [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846)).

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 453.2**

«Я не ожидал, но доктор Крин выполнила обещанное. В катере есть оружие, полевые рационы, если вдруг откажет репликатор. Я смог увести катер в Пустоши, хотя она очень просила спуститься на Баджор. Но я не могу рисковать. Никто не гарантирует, что нас не выдадут ради каких-то уступок со стороны Дуката или просто чтобы продемонстрировать добрую волю — пусть кардассианцы решают свои проблемы сами. Баджорцам нельзя доверять.

Я не знаю, как надолго мы можем застрять здесь, но это не имеет значения. Мы выбрались. Нельзя было позволить этому продолжаться дальше. Она не заслуживает такого отношения. Никто его не заслуживает, если говорить прямо.

С другой стороны, если после всего этого нас схватят, мы оба обречены».

***

Она сидела в командирском кресле, вытянув босые ноги, и сосредоточенно перенастраивала энергетический контур. В завораживающем ритме пищали датчики. Ярко-голубой комбинезон был весь в пятнах — пыль, грязь, наверное, даже копоть. Они слишком долго ползали по трубам.

— Чего ты хочешь добиться? — спросил Дамар. Он сидел в кресле второго пилота, подперев щеку ладонью, и не отрываясь следил за ее действиями.

— Изменить сигнатуру двигателя, конечно, — огрызнулась она. — Нам же нужно как-то укрыться.

Это выглядело очень мило, но Дамар сдержал улыбку. В конце концов, она считает себя офицером Звездного флота, капитаном Сиско, а не кардассианской женщиной. Чего еще можно ждать?

Стоило помнить, что она и есть капитан Сиско.

Ну да, ну да.

— С панели не получится, — сказал Дамар.

Она обернулась и сердито взглянула на него.

— Если ты хочешь замаскировать сигнатуру под естественное ионное излучение Пустошей, — продолжил Дамар, предупреждая очередную резкую реплику, — то нужно настраивать все вручную, иначе выйдет слишком правильно. Слишком гармоничные колебания. Такое легко вычислить, если понимать, что искать. Мы воевали здесь с маки, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Она недоверчиво прищурилась. Потом кивнула, хотя во взгляде черных глаз явно таилось сомнение.

— Окей, — сказала она. — Покажи, как бы ты это сделал.

Дамар слез с кресла и нырнул под пульт. Она отодвинулась, мазнув его коленом по плечу.

Зажмурившись на секунду, он попросил:

— Дай мне гиперключ. А лучше — весь набор инструментов.

— Пожалуйста.

— Это так важно сейчас? — спросил Дамар, снимая панель. — Дай мне, пожалуйста, ящик с инструментами.

Она наклонилась и заглянула под пульт. Дамар встретился с ней взглядом. Она ощутимо сердилась, но, кажется, не на него. Просто. На ситуацию. Ну, это вполне можно понять. Хотя лучше бы она успокоилась, потому что…

Потому что чип все еще действует, и это может вызвать… неловкость.

— Здесь очень мало места, Дамар, — сказала она твердо. — И нам придется провести здесь… сколько? Ты прикидывал, как долго нам придется пробыть здесь вдвоем?

— Примерно суток десять, пятнадцать. Может, и больше, — ответил Дамар.

— И я бы не хотел все это время пререкаться с тобой из-за мелочей, — отрезала она и встала.

Потом ему в ладонь легла рукоятка гиперключа. Зашуршал об пол ящик. Дамар заглянул внутрь панели, отделил нужную схему и переключил ключ на фазовый режим.

Это была довольно тонкая работа, и Дамар немного волновался. Хотя к чему? Он отлично знал, как именно это делается. И все же.

Свет слегка замерцал. Видимо, приборы на панели тоже показали что-то неприятное.

— Если после этого у «Рио-Гранде» откажет… — с угрозой в голосе произнесла она.

— Нет, так и должно быть, — быстро отозвался Дамар.

— Я не уверен, что ты достаточно хорошо разбираешься в двигателях катеров Федерации.

— Мы довольно долго удерживали Терок Нор, отбив его у вас, — устало ответил Дамар и, проведя гиперключом над схемой последний раз, опустил руку. — У меня было время разобраться. Вроде бы все. Проверь с приборов.

Он выбрался из отверстия, но из-под пульта вылезать не стал. Она вернулась в кресло, но села так, чтобы не касаться Дамара, сдвинула колени в сторону. Поджала пальцы ног. Запищали датчики. Она громко вздохнула.

— Да. Так лучше. — Повисла пауза. — Тебе действительно стоило пойти в инженеры.

Дамар улыбнулся. Она все равно не видит его из-за пульта. Как бы ей объяснить, что это совершенно невозможно? Капитан Сиско все равно не сможет понять таких тонкостей, в их федеральном мире все просто, каждый может делать что хочет, удивительный хаос, который они все равно пытаются привести к порядку и, конечно, без всякого успеха. А вот она… может, и поймет со временем.

Она, она. Дамар не знал, как ее называть. Фамилия «Сиско», впрочем, похожа на кардассианскую, с определенной долей допущения, но это все равно казалось неправильным. Сейчас она другой человек. Нельзя их смешивать. Нужно придумать что-то. Потом.

Он вылез из-под пульта, выпрямился и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Что ж, теперь уже поздно сожалеть о неправильном выборе профессии, — сказал Дамар и улыбнулся.

Она подняла голову, и ее губы, твердо очерченные и упрямые, едва заметно дернулись — легкая тень ответной улыбки.

— Спасибо.

Дамар не стал уточнять, за что. Это и так ясно. Он бросил взгляд на температурный датчик. Слишком холодно. Рассчитано на терранцев. Сам он, конечно, привык к трудностям, но она…

Она как ребенок. Не в смысле незрелости, конечно. Только опыта жизни в таком теле. Вряд ли она умеет сдерживать эмоциональные порывы, базовые желания — сама говорила о том, как это трудно, — и вряд ли сможет легко перенести холод. Дамар мазнул пальцем по сенсору, поднимая температуру до максимально комфортной. По ногам сразу потянуло теплым воздухом.

Она снова поежилась, и тут Дамар вспомнил.

— Ты же голодна! — Он отошел к репликатору, совсем небольшому. Базового вещества должно хватить всего на несколько месяцев без подзарядки, но им двоим будет достаточно. — Что тебе заказать?

Она широко раскрыла глаза, видимо, тоже вспомнив. Если долго терпеть голод, можно забыть о нем — парадоксально, но факт.

— Все, — выдохнула она.

Дамар и сам хотел есть. И спать. Даже просто снять броню, лечь и вытянуться на кровати — одно это ощущалось чем-то невероятно приятным. Нет, не стоит сейчас об этом думать. Рано расслабляться.

Недолго поразмыслив, он заказал два жарких из ратамбы и две порции пирога тували. Да, баджорская кухня подойдет идеально. Самый компромиссный вариант.

Можно было бы, конечно, заказать себе что-нибудь кардассианское, но ей это может не понравиться… сейчас. Может, потом. Когда все утрясется.

Она вцепилась в тарелку, но есть стала аккуратно и неторопливо, пусть и жмурилась от удовольствия.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю это жаркое?

— Я не знаю. — Дамар пожал плечами и устроился с тарелкой в пассажирском кресле. — Просто решил, что оно горячее, вкусное и довольно сытное. Тебе правда нравится?

Она медленно поднесла ложку ко рту, задумчиво глядя перед собой.

— Да. Конечно, приготовленное все равно лучше, чем реплицированное. — Она рассмеялась. — Но сейчас мне все равно. Может, взять еще порцию?

Дамар ел быстро, не сдерживаясь.

— Возьми, — сказал он с набитым ртом.

— Тебе тоже?

Дамар кивнул. Жаркое исчезало буквально на глазах, а есть все еще хотелось. Он наклонил тарелку и собрал остатки с дна. Будь он в одиночестве, наверное, даже вылизал бы ее.

Когда, кстати, он ел в последний раз? А, кажется, вчера. Это был завтрак. Потом как-то не хватало времени зайти в реплимат.

— На, держи. — Она протянула Дамару вторую порцию. А еще есть пирог.

— Спасибо.

Она села обратно, устроила тарелку на коленях, но есть не стала. Сложила перед собой ладони, коснулась пальцев губами и посмотрела на Дамара.

— А что потом? — спросила она.

Дамар опустил ложку. Да, действительно, что?

— Давай для начала дождемся, чтобы нас перестали искать, — сказал он немного резко. — Нужно будет настроить сенсоры на обнаружение других кораблей. Может, установить маячок… главное, хорошо замаскировать его.

Она сверлила его внимательным и довольно тяжелым взглядом.

— А потом ты захочешь, чтобы я вызвал помощь.

Дамар вздохнул.

— У меня есть нужные позывные, — признался он, хотя изначально не планировал этого делать. — Доктор сообщила мне, по какому каналу можно связаться с тем, кто нам поможет, и сообщила кодовую фразу. Хотя, думаю, меня бы он узнал и без этого.

Она опустила глаза, взяла тарелку. Начала есть. Медленно, но с заметным аппетитом. Завораживающее зрелище. Дамар, стряхнув оцепенение, отвернулся. Невежливо вот так пялиться. Разве что пока она не замечает.

— Хорошо. Я усилю чувствительность сенсоров и установлю предупреждающий сигнал, — сказала она. — Завтра подумаем, как быть с маяком… или маяками. — Она помолчала, доедая жаркое. Облизнула ложку, наверное, автоматически, потом торопливо опустила ее. — Ты же понимаешь: если нас найдут и мы не сумеем сбежать, то придется… уничтожить посланный корабль? «Рио-Гранде» хорошо вооружен, я проверил — фазерные банки полностью заряжены. Фотонные торпеды в гнезде. Ты… сможешь стрелять по своим?

Дамар фыркнул. Он бросил пустую тарелку в утилизатор и потянулся за пирогом.

— Разумеется. Не составит труда. Я ведь не федерал, я не начну страдать от угрызений совести, — ответил он, прекрасно понимая, что откровенно врет. Нет, стрелять, конечно, он сможет. И станет, если понадобится. Но будет ли это легким решением?

Нет.

Пожалеет ли он о сделанном?

Да.

Она продолжала внимательно разглядывать его лицо, словно пыталась найти там намек на колебания. Следы неуверенности. Но Дамар просто глядел перед собой и ел пирог. В конце концов, он неплохо умел скрывать свои чувства. А как иначе справляться с обязанностями?

Усталость постепенно наваливалась на него огромной, тяжелой тушей, и он напряг плечи, стараясь отогнать ее прочь.

— В любом случае, я-то наверняка смогу, — сказала она и зевнула. — Знаешь, мне, наверное, стоит поспать.

— Конечно, — сказал Дамар и сдержал зевок.

Она крепче сжала губы в подобии улыбки и встала.

— Тебе, судя по всему, тоже.

Дамар не стал отвечать. Он выбросил посуду, подумал, не заказать ли себе какой-нибудь напиток — наверное, нет, — и проводил ее взглядом. Она нырнула в проем, ведущий в крохотную, буквально два на пять шагов, спальню. Действительно, тесновато, хотя и побольше места, чем на кардассианских катерах такого класса. Даже акустический душ есть.

— Верхняя койка — моя, — громко произнес Дамар.

— Договорились, — отозвалась она.

Почему-то вспомнился сломанный гидравлический механизм двери. Что Дукат сделал… пытался сделать… сделал с ней? Наверняка ведь сделал. Как это все… Дамар зажмурился и мотнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Лучше подождать, пока она уснет, чтобы не заставлять нервничать. Проверить приборы. А! Усилить чувствительность сенсоров, конечно. Она забыла о своем обещании, да и зачем напоминать? Он сможет сделать все сам.

Дамар все-таки заказал себе чай из красных листьев, сел за пульт и начал перенастраивать сенсоры.

Когда он закончил и вернулся в спальню, она уже спала. На спине, закинув руку за голову, волосы сбились на сторону, и Дамар едва сдержался, чтобы не поправить их. Он снял с себя броню, стащил сапоги и, стараясь не шуметь, забрался на койку.

Потом, положив голову на тыльную сторону ладони, взглянул вниз. Она продолжала спать, слегка приоткрыв рот, мерно, спокойно дыша.

Что ждет их дальше? Дамар даже предположить не мог. И не хотел. Он глубоко вздохнул, сдвинулся в сторону, укладываясь поудобнее, и тогда она открыла глаза.

— Что? Что такое?

— Ничего. Все в порядке, — сказал Дамар и отодвинулся от края. Перевернулся на спину. Усталость плотно и непреодолимо, как песчаный поток, перетекала из туловища в голову. Он закрыл глаза.

Там, на нижней койке, она зашевелилась, шурша одеялом, потом сказала:

— Компьютер. Свет.

И стало темно.


	2. 51 456.4

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 456.4**

«Мы установили несколько маяков, замаскированных под обломки; теперь мы защищены немного лучше. Я перевел катер в точку, где ионное излучение сильнее: это риск, но так нас не отследят по магнитному контуру корпуса. Федеральные катера сохраняют это уязвимое место. Нужно найти металлический планетоид, чтобы он экранировал нас, потому что ионный шторм — ненадежное укрытие.

Мы продолжаем общаться как ни в чем не бывало, но я не знаю, как себя вести. Странно. Со мной такое впервые. Она — капитан Звездного флота и постоянно напоминает мне об этом, но она и кардассианская женщина. По крайней мере, она ведет себя именно так. Никакой разницы.

Не могу понять, почему она это отрицает. Если честно, я не знаю, что делать дальше и как мы сможем провести вместе все это время.

Приходится все время напоминать себе, что она пререкается со мной вовсе не потому, что хочет привлечь внимание».

***

Она стояла у зеркала и расчесывала волосы. Вернее, пыталась. Вернее, просто остервенело дергала их, стараясь распутать.

Потом обернулась на звук.

— Нужно их обрезать, а не возиться с этой дурацкой копной, — сказала она сердито.

— Не надо, — непроизвольно выдохнул Дамар. Очень красивые волосы. Черные, блестящие, такие густые. Конечно, они требовали внимания, но ведь это даже приятно. Наверное.

— И почему же?

Действительно. Дамар моргнул, лихорадочно подыскивая оправдание.

— Для конспирации? — предложил он. — Никакая кардассианка не станет коротко стричься. Все поймут, что ты просто притворяешься.

Она закатила глаза.

— Они и так будут это знать. Провальный аргумент. Есть еще?

— Я могу сам расчесывать их, — быстро добавил Дамар. — Мне несложно. Правда.

Эти ее пристальные и слишком проницательные взгляды. Пришлось опустить голову. Не то чтобы они его смущали, но…

— Ты надеешься, что все выйдет как в прошлый раз? — насмешливо уточнила она.

— Нет, нет.

А было бы неплохо. Дамар сдержал улыбку, продолжая глядеть в сторону. Все равно не на что рассчитывать, разве что немного помечтать, но разве это запрещено? Уж точно не в Пустошах.

— Ладно. Мне кажется, ты все равно не отстанешь. — Она хмыкнула и протянула Дамару расческу. — Ну, давай. Только осторожнее, а то больно.

Расческа совсем не подходила для таких волос — металлическая, со слишком частыми, плотно посаженными зубцами. Нужно реплицировать что-нибудь другое. Из полированного, гладкого дерева. Дамар подошел ближе и приподнял одну из прядей.

— Это даже не обсуждается. Конечно, — сказал он и начал аккуратно расчесывать спутавшиеся кончики.

Она продолжала стоять перед зеркалом, прикрыв глаза, и Дамар мог, не скрываясь, разглядывать ее в отражении. Очень правильные черты, таких, казалось, и не встретишь. Почти совершенно симметричные гребни. Небольшие, правильной формы чешуйки. Нос немного шире, чем обычно, но это делало лицо еще более уникальным. Дамар осторожно отвел волосы от ее уха. Маленькие, аккуратные ушные раковины. Она зажмурилась немного крепче, и ее чуфа — тоже аккуратная и симметрично расположенная, — предательски потемнела. Голубое пятнышко проступило в центре.

Ей это нравилось, а скрывать удовольствие она совершенно не умела.

Дамар улыбнулся, и тогда она открыла глаза и сказала:

— Немного быстрее, если можно.

Дамар кивнул, все равно стараясь не торопиться. В конце концов, это процесс, который приятен им обоим, и при этом не создает неловкости. Ну, почти.

— Тебе не нужно успокоительное? — спросил он. — Доктор положила несколько флаконов в аптечку. Раз на пять-семь хватит.

Она задумчиво посмотрела в потолок.

— Нет. Наверное, нет. Я не чувствую, чтобы чип… активизировался. Лучше оставить лекарство на потом. Мало ли что.

— Хорошо.

Дамар осторожно провел расческой по блестящим волосам в последний раз и отступил на шаг.

— Вроде все.

— О, наконец-то. — Она собрала волосы в пучок. — Так, наверное, я смогу с ними смириться. Мне мешают даже короткие.

Дамар не знал, что на это ответить, и поэтому промолчал.

Потом они позавтракали. Она сидела с чашкой рактаджино в командирском кресле, развернувшись к пульту спиной, и задумчиво смотрела перед собой.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя называть, — сказал Дамар.

Она сфокусировала взгляд на нем — надо сказать, довольно лукавый. Это обнадеживало.

— Я буду признателен за «капитана Сиско». Можно просто «капитан».

Дамар фыркнул.

Она улыбнулась шире и подперла щеку кулаком, вытянув вдоль скулового гребня указательный палец.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о триллах? — спросила она.

В этом явно таился какой-то подвох. Дамар отставил пустую тарелку в сторону и наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени.

— Одна из рас Федерации, — осторожно начал он, пытаясь понять, что она хочет этим сказать. — Гуманоиды. Некоторые из них используют паразитов, чтобы продлить себе жизнь… одна из твоих старших офицеров — трилл! — вспомнил Дамар и выпрямился.

— Дакс, — сказала она. — И мы друзья уже более двадцати лет. Сначала с одним носителем, Керзоном. Потом с другим, Джадзией. Они симбионты, не паразиты.

— И? — спросил, все еще не понимая, Дамар.

— И это все еще один человек. Да, он сменил носителя. Другое тело. Но личность — та же. Базис, основа. И я отношусь к ней, как раньше. Мы старые друзья, это ничего не изменило, — сказала она, потом на секунду опустила взгляд и качнула головой. — Разве что совсем немного. Так что, Дамар, просто поверь мне — я все тот же человек, что и был. Даже если временно сменил расу и пол. Остальное осталось прежним.

Она врала. Не слишком грубо, но для внимательного зрителя — вполне заметно. Интересно только, в чем именно.

Дамар покачал головой и крепче сжал губы.

— Ладно, — резко отозвалась она. — Если хочешь, можешь называть меня Бен. А тебя как зовут?

— Корат, — ответил он.

— Рад знакомству. Если я продолжу звать тебя по фамилии, ты не обидишься?

Дамар пожал плечами.

— Нет, конечно. Называй как тебе удобно. Кстати, я подумал, что можно замаскировать маяк под обломки корабля маки. Они никого здесь не удивят. Можно даже заминировать…

— Не стоит, это нас сразу выдаст, — сказала Бен. — Но идея насчет обломков мне нравится. Действуй. А я подготовлю программу для обработки сигналов. И еще кое-что.

Она встала и подошла к репликатору. Начала вводить какие-то команды — не для пищевых продуктов, кажется.

— Хочешь сделать убедительный корпус для маяков? — спросил Дамар, вытаскивая из-под пульта инструменты. Достал из ящика пачку пустых микросхем. — Можно просто погнуть и немного расплавить одну из панелей, но твой вариант намного лучше.

— Нет. Жаровню. Здесь все равно нечего делать, можно будет заняться хотя бы готовкой.

— О.

Дамар вставил микросхему в гнездо на панели и запустил программу, создавая «ядро» маяка. Нужно только определить нужный радиус и частоты…

Репликатор загудел. Бен вдруг порывисто, с экспрессией произнесла:

— Сейчас я задам тебе один вопрос, который может показаться неловким. Но я не хочу ставить в неудобное положение ни себя, ни тебя. Просто… вдруг ты знаешь. А для меня это важно.

Дамар развернул кресло к ней. Сердце вдруг забилось быстрее, и он сосредоточился, чтобы не выдать себя какими-нибудь реакциями. Хотя она, наверное, их и не знает, но мало ли.

— Конечно. Спрашивай.

Она набрала полную грудь воздуха.

— Как ты думаешь, я могу… забеременеть в этом теле?

И что тут неловкого? Дамар сдержал удивление. Он бы и сам, наверное, на ее месте задался таким вопросом. Все-таки у женщин слишком большое преимущество в этом смысле. Как было бы интересно проверить… если бы эффект длился достаточно долго, конечно. Но вряд ли. Кроме того…

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — ответил он медленно, — но, скорее всего, нет. Для этого ведь нужны яйцеклетки, а у тебя раньше их не было, так? У терранцев же нет резервной половой системы? Если бы, например, ты потерял конечность, то она при смене генома не отросла бы. Значит, и здесь то же самое.

— Нет резервной системы. Ясно. Да, это разумно. — Она вдруг облегченно выдохнула и заметно расслабилась, оперлась ладонью о стену. — Дукат…

Дамар вздрогнул.

— Он мне угрожал… говорил, что хочет от меня детей. Я понимаю, это, наверное, кажется смешным…

— Вовсе нет, — торопливо ответил он, стараясь не таращиться от удивления. Какие странные эти терранцы. Это же обычный комплимент. Вроде похвалы фигуре, разве что чуть более личный. Дамар постарался изобразить сочувствие, но опасался, что выйдет слишком неубедительно. Сам себе он бы точно не поверил.

— Но это ужасно. Так… мерзко, — продолжила она и дернула плечами. — Если бы у него получилось… не знаю, что бы я делал.

— Очень мерзко, — сказал Дамар. — Действительно.

Как же хорошо, что он не успел сказать ей ничего подобного.

Бен снова глубоко вздохнула и улыбнулась.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал баклажаны? — спросила она, снова отворачиваясь к репликатору.

— Даже не представляю, что это может быть, — ответил Дамар.

У нее действительно была хорошая фигура. Комбинезон ее только подчеркивал. Широкие ровные плечи, идеально очерченный мек’хут, красивая спина, талия, узкие бедра. Ноги. Стройные, с аккуратными, круглыми коленями. Он видел раньше.

— Такие овощи. Думаю, тебе понравится, — сказала Бен.

— Ты правда умеешь готовить? — спросил Дамар. Стоило вернуться к микросхеме, доделать ее и настроить, но почему-то совсем не хотелось отвлекаться от разговора.

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе об этом подробнее, если не забуду, — бросила она через плечо. — Займись все же маяком. Я сделаю для него оболочку. Не хочется ломать лишний раз «Рио-Гранде», он и без того слишком многое пережил.

— Как и мы, — автоматически ответил Дамар и уже собирался развернуться к пульту. Но Бен вдруг оглянулась и пристально посмотрела на него.

— Да, — произнесла она, не отводя взгляда. — Как и мы.


	3. 51 459.8

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 459.8**

«Сегодня очень счастливый день. Да, я по-настоящему счастлив, только и всего».

***

Она сидела с паддом, замотавшись в полотенце, и то и дело порывалась закинуть ногу на ногу, но каждый раз одергивала себя. Когда она подняла голову, Дамар в очередной раз отвел взгляд. Все-таки у нее были слишком красивые ноги. Слишком красивое… все. Никакое полотенце не скроет.

Акустическая чистка занимала около трех часов, а их одежда слишком перепачкалась.

— У тебя здесь есть что-нибудь не настолько… кардассианское? — спросила она, опустив падд. — Я честно пытался читать «Нескончаемую жертву» еще в академии, но так и не смог осилить. Конечно, делать на катере больше нечего, и я могу попытаться, но…

Дамар пожал плечами, отбросил с лица прядь волос и подошел к репликатору. Без укладочного масла прическа разваливалась, а федеральный репликатор не реагировал на прямую команду сделать такую вещь. Пришлось вводить по памяти формулу. Дамар надеялся, он ничего не перепутал.

Полотенце начало сползать, и он затянул его покрепче на поясе.

— Жаль, твою форму нельзя реплицировать, — сказала Бен ему в спину.

— А форму Звездного флота можно? — ответил Дамар. — Нашу делают на заказ, она защищена от копирования, а моя, к тому же, офицерская, там несколько степеней защиты. Разве у вас не так?

Она вздохнула.

— Так. О, ты что, ведешь дневник?

Дамар резко обернулся. Еще не хватало, чтобы она прочла его записи. Сзади загудел и пискнул репликатор.

— Личный журнал, — сказал Дамар. — Не надо его открывать.

— Тут стоит пароль, — сухо отозвалась Бен и ткнула в экран пальцем, словно пытаясь пробить в нем дыру. — К тому же, я не стану совать нос в чужие личные записи.

Дамар в этом сомневался, конечно, но говорить не стал. Она явно любопытничала, раз полезла в закрытую программу проверять, что там.

Он отвернулся к репликатору. Масло пахло… правильно. Может, даже получилось. Хорошо бы. Дамар для пробы размазал немного по предплечью — вроде нормально, — потом зачерпнул пальцами и провел по волосам.

Она следила за ним щекочущим затылок взглядом, и это даже слегка… будоражило.

Пригладив наконец волосы, Дамар устроился за резервным тактическим пультом. Краем глаза он видел, как Бен, продолжая читать что-то с падда, — может, все же пыталась справиться с «Нескончаемой жертвой»? Кстати, что в ней такого скучного, обычная книга о жизни? — снова закинула ногу за ногу, подтягивая к себе лодыжку. Полотенце сбилось в сторону, обнажив красивое, покрытое мелкой чешуей бедро. Осторожнее, не стоит так пялиться! Дамар отвернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Бен снова подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

Потом она со стуком опустила падд на пульт и встала. Подошла вплотную, остановилась перед ним, и Дамар поднял голову.

В ее черных и слишком серьезных глазах играли незнакомые огоньки. Волосы подсвечивала потолочная панель.

— У меня к тебе есть разговор, — сказала она. — Важный. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, внимательно.

Дамар кивнул.

— Во-первых, — резким голосом продолжила она, — то, что здесь произойдет, должно остаться… здесь. Все, что случается на Пустошах, остается на Пустошах, ты меня понял? И это ничего не меняет. И не изменит в дальнейшем. Статус кво сохранится, каким и был. И никому об этом знать не стоит. Это ясно?

Дамар, не понимая, к чему она клонит, моргнул и ответил:

— Конечно. Ничего не изменит. Статус останется прежним. Но что…

— Во-вторых, — сказала Бен, — хватит уже поедать меня глазами.

Она наклонилась к Дамару и без всякого предупреждения поцеловала его. Ох. Он раскрыл губы, отвечая, но тут же вскочил, ударившись боком о пульт, и оттолкнул ее.

Это же… Она же…

— Ты… ты уверена, что хочешь именно этого? — путаясь в словах, спросил Дамар, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Не из-за чипа? Я бы не стал причинять тебе…

— Ты что же, хочешь меня разозлить? — прищурившись, спросила Бен. В уголках ее губ таилась лукавая и удивительно завораживающая улыбка.

— Нет, — выдохнул Дамар.

— Тогда прекрати это все.

Она шагнула ближе, обняла его за талию и снова поцеловала — требовательно, смело и жадно. Мазнула языком нёбо, выдохнула в рот и, почти не отрываясь от губ, пробормотала:

— М-м-м… это так… вкусно.

Ее собственный вкус — пряный, непривычный, сладковато-терпкий, — заполнил рот, ударил Дамару в голову. Полотенце свалилось как раз вовремя: очень хотелось прижаться к ее телу не через ткань, хотя Дамару еще удавалось держать себя под контролем и не выдать возбуждения.

Он торопливо сдернул свое полотенце, открыл глаза и, сделав усилие, немного отстранился. Да. Она была прекрасна, от кончиков пальцев ног до черноволосой макушки, которую он, впрочем, с этого ракурса не видел. Дамар задержал взгляд на аккуратных, плотно сомкнутых губах ее ажана, они слегка потемнели и поблескивали влагой, и это зрелище буквально физически вышибало воздух из груди.

Бен открыла глаза.

— Ты почему перестал… ох…

Дамар прижал ее к себе и несильно прикусил шейный гребень. Горячий. Она действительно так непосредственна. Она не умеет и не желает скрывать, контролировать себя… Это кружило голову и радовало, щекотало изнутри, как стакан канара. Лучше, чем стакан канара.

— Да. Еще, — попросила она, вернее, даже приказала, и Дамар с радостью повиновался. Сжал зубы сильнее, коснулся языком шеи, чувствуя, как под кожей трепещет пульс.

Потом она отстранилась и пристально, жадно осмотрела Дамара с головы до ног, повторяя его собственный взгляд. Как будто ощупала, провела по всему телу чем-то мягким и бесконечно нежным.

— Ты очень симпатичный, знаешь ли, — сказала Бен. — Конечно, это гормоны, и… и черт с ними.

Она протянула руку к его груди и обвела кончиками пальцев чулу, потом осторожно коснулась, и это прошибло, как разрядом. Дамар со свистом втянул в себя воздух и зажмурился.

— Это… это очень приятно, — сказал он.

— Я знаю, — пробормотала она.

— О, ты уже многое знаешь, раз так.

Бен фыркнула, потом рассмеялась. Ее глубокий, вибрирующий голос отдавался эхом внизу живота.

— Но предпочту узнать больше… опытным путем. С твоей помощью, если ты не возражаешь.

— Не возражаю, — выдохнул Дамар.

— Тогда пойдем, — сказала она и потянула его за руку в спальню.

Койка оказалась слишком узкой — лежать на ней вдвоем можно было, только тесно прижавшись друг к другу, но в этом и состоял ее главный плюс. Бен положила голову на плечо Дамара, закинула ногу ему на бедро, он обнимал ее за талию. Жар ее тела прокатывался по коже, словно морские волны.

Они целовались, и целовались, и целовались, она изредка вздрагивала — Дамар чувствовал дрожь кончиками пальцев, даже пытался поймать, но, конечно, не мог.

Он уже давно перестал себя сдерживать, и его прýт полностью выбрался из укрытия, влажно уткнулся головкой в чуву. Но можно было не торопиться, подождать, пока Бен не будет готова. Пока она не попросит, в этом-то и кроется самое приятное.

Хотя можно попросить самому, и, о, это сведет ее с ума. Ей понравится.

Дамар приоткрыл рот, подбирая слова, но Бен сдвинула руку и прижала ладонь к его паху. Слова разбежались кто куда, Дамар задохнулся и промолчал.

— Мне нравится твой пенис, — сказала она. — Он… красивый. Такой плотный. Горячий.

— Он называется «прýт», — не задумываясь, ответил Дамар.

— Вот как. Ну, я назвал его человеческим термином.

— Смешное название.

Она хмыкнула и улыбнулась шире. Сжала пальцы, и Дамар сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

— У него много названий. Член, например. Мужское достоинство. Куча дурацких эвфемизмов, один другого краше. Некоторые даже имена им дают.

Они рассмеялись, прижавшись лбами друг к другу. Дамар и не помнил уже, когда с ним в последний раз случалось подобное. Просто дурацкий постельный разговор. Смех, возбуждение, близость, ни к чему не обязывающая легкость. С женой он виделся…

О, как это было давно.

— Мы тоже используем эвфемизмы, — сказал он. — Наверное, это общепринятая практика.

— Насчет вулканцев я бы усомнился, — ответила она, и Дамар снова рассмеялся, ткнувшись губами ей в щеку.

Ее чуфа горела яркой синевой. Дамар приподнялся на локте.

— Можно, — начал он. — Можно мне…

Бен широко раскрыла глаза.

— Да. Да, да! Нужно, — выдохнула она.

Дамар осторожно перевернул ее на спину, провел пальцами по горячим, покрытым плотной чешуей губам ажана, раскрывая их. Бен ахнула, запрокинув голову, и тогда он скользнул внутрь.

Удовольствие промчалось по коже сотней тонких игл, шибануло жаром, и Дамар замер, пережидая самый острый момент. Но Бен обхватила его талию ногами, и он едва сдержался.

Она первая шевельнула бедрами, и он тут же ответил ей.

— Ты такая нетерпеливая, — прошептал Дамар.

— Заткнись.

— И грубая.

— Тебе же это нравится.

— Да.

— Тем более заткнись. Ах…

— Вот так?

— Да. Еще…

Она терлась об него, прижимаясь все крепче, тыкаясь лицом в плечо, потом резко дернулась, переворачивая Дамара на спину, навалилась сверху, все ускоряя и ускоряя движения.

Сдерживаться больше не было сил. Дамар крепко сжал зубы и застонал, удовольствие пронзило все тело с головы до ног острым, длинным стержнем. Но он не стал закрывать глаз. Смотрел. Ее лицо… такое бесконечно красивое, застыло в странной безмятежности. Губы округлились в беззвучном крике. Потом она шумно выдохнула, наклонилась и крепко укусила Дамара за шею.

Новая волна удовольствия прокатилась по коже, он вскрикнул и укусил ее в ответ.

Ее дыхание постепенно замедлялось, обжигая плечо жаром. Дамар лежал, зажмурившись, и прижимал ее к себе. Приятная, живая тяжесть тела. Горячая кожа. Чешуйки под пальцами, которые так соблазнительно обводить и ощупывать.

Бен осторожно шевельнулась, сдвигаясь в сторону. Легла рядом, приподнявшись на локте, заглянула Дамару в лицо.

Он встретил ее взгляд и улыбнулся.

Она поднесла пальцы к губам.

— Почему, — спросила она, — когда целуешься, чувствуешь… какой-то вкус? Так странно.

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Дамар.

— Нет, он приятный. Даже немного слишком.

Дамар непроизвольно улыбнулся.

— Это хорошо.

Она приподняла надглазные гребни в молчаливом любопытстве.

— За языком есть еще один вкусовой орган, — пояснил Дамар, — феромоны и всякое такое. Называется «со’к».

— И если вкус приятный, значит, партнер тебе подходит? — тут же спросила Бен и широко улыбнулась. — Как удобно. Целуешься и сразу понимаешь, будет ли хорошо в постели.

Дамар фыркнул.

— А у терранцев не так?

Бен улыбнулась еще шире, сверкнув белоснежными зубами.

— Некоторые просто плохо умеют целоваться, знаешь ли. Всякое бывает.

Они рассмеялись в унисон.

— Но вообще-то и правда не так, у людей нет такого органа. Мы вообще не ощущаем вкус или запах феромонов, хотя и реагируем на них, — добавила, отсмеявшись, она.

— Какие бессмысленные сложности, — отозвался Дамар. Губы сами раздвигались в улыбке, даже мышцы лица болели. Он так много не улыбался очень, очень давно. В груди звенела, нежно вибрировала теплая, бесконечно приятная пустота.

Он бы лежал так, обнимаясь, целую вечность, без движения, без попыток отстраниться. Глядя, изучая, наслаждаясь запахом, теплом, собственными чувствами. Бен глубоко вздохнула и зашевелилась, укладываясь поудобнее, опустила голову Дамару на плечо, мазнув волосами по лицу. Дернулась, отбрасывая их в сторону.

— Ужасно мешают все-таки, — пожаловалась она. — Обстригу.

— Не надо, прошу.

Она как будто ждала этого ответа и тут же парировала с хитрой улыбкой:

— Они настолько тебе нравятся?

Дамар поднял руку и пропустил скользкие пряди сквозь пальцы. Осторожно сдвинул с ее лица.

— Очень. Они потрясающие.

— Фетишист, — фыркнула она, улыбаясь.

— Понятия не имею, что это такое, — ответил Дамар, перебирая волосы. — Если что-то плохое, то зря. Ничего плохого в этом нет.

Она вздохнула и зажмурилась. Ее веки едва заметно подрагивали.

— Наверное, ты прав. — Потом продолжила, не открывая глаз. — Думаю, чего бы такого приготовить на обед. У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения?

Дамар вздрогнул. Это звучало… как-то слишком по-домашнему. Почти неправдоподобно, и все же, вот оно.

— Не знаю. Не хотелось бы утруждать…

Бен неожиданно приподнялась на локте, уставилась ему в лицо внимательным и непреклонным взглядом.

— Не спорь со мной, Дамар. Лучше выбери что-нибудь, или я проявлю инициативу, и результат может тебе не понравиться, но придется съесть все до последней крошки. Без разговоров. Понял?

Дамар моргнул. Улыбка снова выползла на лицо, требовательно раздвинула губы. Бороться с ней не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Мне нравится твоя инициатива, — сказал он. — Приготовь что-нибудь терранское. Только не слишком острое, если можно.

— Сложное, но вполне осуществимое условие, — ответила Бен и, коротко рассмеявшись, погладила его по щеке быстрым, неуверенным движением. — Попробую что-нибудь придумать.


	4. 51 462.9

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 462.9**

«Не знаю, о чем сегодня писать. Все точно так же, как и вчера».

***

Они поставили в грузовом отсеке еще один стол и застелили реплицированным нанополотном, а сверху положили несколько маленьких дощечек. Сейчас на одной из них лежали круглые, серовато-кремового цвета… овощи? Нет, кажется, Бен говорила, что это грибы.

Их даже трогать было страшновато. На Кардассии любой гриб токсичен, даже при касании, да и не похожи на них эти круглые штуки. Никакой слизи, никакого резкого запаха, взрывающихся в лицо спор… хотя кто их знает, эти ш… Шампо… Как же Бен их называла? А, и ладно. Дамар, собравшись наконец с духом, осторожно подкатил к себе один из них и поднял нож.

Бен, скрестив ноги, сидела на полу перед жаровней, спиной к резервному монитору. За иллюминаторами румяно и смертоносно светились Пустоши.

— Их надо резать кубиками? — спросил неуверенно Дамар.

Она закатила глаза и цокнула языком.

— Нет. Просто полосками, поперек… о, давай лучше я это сделаю.

Дамар аккуратно и неторопливо отрезал небольшой кусочек, потом еще один и еще. Гриб пытался вывернуться из-под ножа, словно живой, и это почему-то немного успокаивало. Нормальный гриб, ведет себя, как и должен. Не хочет, чтобы кто-то его ел. Защищается как может.

— Нет, я сам, — сказал Дамар, отодвигая разрезанный гриб в сторону и подкатывая к себе следующий.

— Ты так еще неделю с ними провозишься.

— Мы куда-то спешим?

Она помешала длинной лопаткой содержимое горшочка и пожала плечами.

— Бульон скоро выкипит, грибы надо добавлять сразу после, и их еще надо обжарить, а если тянуть, жаровня остынет. Ты ничего не понимаешь, конечно, что с тебя взять.

— Какая запутанная технология, — пробормотал Дамар. — Почему нельзя просто сложить все в одну посуду и дать закипеть?

Бен фыркнула.

— Именно поэтому никто не любит кардассианскую кухню.

Дело с грибами пошло бодрее, Дамар наконец понял, как надо держать их, чтобы не укатывались.

— Я — люблю, — твердо ответил он. — Мнение остальных меня мало волнует.

— Кто бы сомневался, — с неотразимой едкостью парировала Бен. — Как там грибы?

— Режу последний. Ты уверена, что их действительно можно есть?

Она тяжело вздохнула и, поднявшись на ноги, быстрым и явно отработанным движением сняла горшочек с жаровни.

— Последи пока за едой, — сказала она и подошла к столу. — О. Если бы мой отец увидел, как ты нарезал эти грибы, то впал бы в бешенство. Тебе повезло, что ты имеешь дело со мной, а я далеко не так требователен.

Дамар отошел к жаровне и сунул в емкость над нагревательным элементом несколько остро пахнущих щепок. Подобрал одну и понюхал: жирный, солоноватый, почти съедобный запах, и вместе с тем…

— Я впервые занимаюсь готовкой, — сказал он. — Зачем нужна эта древесина? Жара и без нее должно хватать.

Она обернулась через плечо.

— Для запаха, в основном. Можно и без нее, но мне так больше нравится.

— Она токсична?

— Нет, дуб не ядовитый, и для кардассианцев тоже. А что?

Дамар откусил кончик тонкой щепки, осторожно прожевал. Забавный вкус. Действительно. Такой мягкий и одновременно острый. Наверное, его не едят только из-за низкой питательной ценности, а еще твердости — так-то это даже приятно. Чем-то напоминает… да, пожалуй, хорошо выдержанный канар. Бен рассмеялась, глядя на него.

— А вы не пробуете вещи, которые приятно пахнут? — спросил Дамар.

Он вдруг подумал, что давно уже не пил. Не хотелось. Может, сделать к ужину бутылку в репликаторе, сбить настройки, чтобы получить нормальный алкоголь? Нет, пожалуй. Ему и так было хорошо, спокойно и тепло.

— Ну… пробуем иногда. — Она поставила на жаровню сковороду с грибами и добавила: — Кыш отсюда. Ты мешаешь.

Дамар отошел к пассажирскому месту, уселся в кресло. По отсеку потянулся сладковатый, насыщенный запах, от которого еще сильнее захотелось есть. Бен сунула в емкость еще несколько щепок, отрегулировала нейтрализатор продуктов горения. Дерево тут же превратилось в угли. Сковорода начала негромко потрескивать и шипеть.

— Никогда не подумал бы, что твой отец повар, — сказал Дамар, принюхиваясь. — Я всегда считал, что он тоже военный.

— Не повар, а шеф, — поправила Бен. — У него свой ресторан креольской кухни в Новом Орлеане. Она для тебя слишком острая, тебе бы не понравилось. Ну, может, некоторые вещи, разве что. Вообще у нас как-то не сложилось с преемственностью поколений. Отец хотел, чтобы я занимался рестораном, как и он, а я взял и сбежал на военную службу. Мои братья и сестра тоже не горят желанием продолжать семейное дело. А Джейк… мой сын решил не идти в Звездный флот. Ну, то есть, он и до того не хотел, но я думал, что… Мне казалось, он…

— И ты не стал его заставлять? — недоверчиво спросил Дамар.

Бен удивленно обернулась.

— Нет. Это же его жизнь. Ему решать, кем становиться. Он пишет, и это здорово. Хороший писатель лучше, чем плохой военный.

Она сняла с горшочка крышку, высыпала внутрь содержимое сковороды и вернула его на жаровню. Дамар завороженно следил за ее движениями.

— А ты что, своего сына заставил идти учиться туда, куда он не хотел? — уточнила она. — Или у тебя их несколько? У вас ведь большие семьи.

Дамар зажмурился.

— Нет, один. Сакал учится в Бамаррене… его туда взяли, и я не спрашивал, хочется ему быть там или нет. Это возможность, ею нельзя пренебрегать просто потому, что нет желания. Я там не учился, например, у меня нет к этому способностей.

И нужных связей. Если бы не Дукат и его поддержка, вряд ли бы получилось устроить… Дамар моргнул, пытаясь перестать об этом думать.

— К чему именно? — спросила Бен и пробормотала, явно обращаясь сама к себе: — Нет смысла плавить сыр отдельно… или все-таки сделать это? А, и ладно.

— Разведка, — ответил Дамар. — Внутренние дела.

В груди вдруг все похолодело. А если семья пострадает из-за его поступка, пускай и правильного — да, правильного, в этом не было никаких сомнений? И сможет ли он когда-нибудь увидеть их? Пусть это будет самым страшным, что с ними случится. Пусть он их никогда не увидит больше, лишь бы они остались целы.

Потом Дамар поднял голову и увидел, что Бен пристально смотрит на него. Наверное, довольно долго уже. Она не улыбалась. Серьезное лицо ее казалось еще красивее радостного. До боли, до горечи в горле.

— Скучаешь по нему? — спросила она.

— О, конечно, — выдохнул Дамар. — Мы видимся очень редко… из-за его учебы, и моей службы, и всего этого… И ведь Сакал так быстро растет! Я не успеваю за ним, видишь ли. Отвернулся — а он уже почти взрослый. Такой серьезный, целеустремленный. У тебя тоже такое чувство? Насчет твоего сына?

Бен печально покачала головой, потом, оглянувшись, сняла горшок с жаровни и разворошила угли.

— Постоянно, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь. — Но, знаешь, мне кажется, это правильно. Так и должно быть. Они не наше продолжение, они сами по себе, мы только даем им пространство для старта, возможность начать. Как будто спускаем корабли со стапелей, и остается надеяться, что они не подведут. Долетят куда нужно, и уже без нас.

С этим можно было поспорить. Семья — не просто разрозненная кучка кораблей, летящих кто куда, это эскадра, армия, где действия каждого слаженны и служат общей цели, общему благу. Никто не должен жить просто ради себя…

Как он сам делает сейчас, например.

Дамар промолчал.

Бен вручила ему горячую, полную вкусно пахнущего… чего-то тарелку, взяла свою и устроилась на соседнем кресле. Повернулась к Дамару, вытянув ноги, и коснулась теплыми пальцами его ступни. Отогнала раздумья прочь одним движением.

— Я до сих пор не уверен насчет грибов, — сказал он, набирая ложкой густую, тянущуюся субстанцию с разноцветными кусками овощей и прочего.

Бен закатила глаза и начала есть.

— Если мы отравимся вместе, мне от этого легче не станет, — рассмеялся Дамар и осторожно попробовал. Вкусно. Правда. Кремовый привкус. И оно похоже на вид на кардассианское жаркое, только вместо зеленого в нем красное и серое. Тоже подходящие цвета.

— Тебе нравится миланское ризотто? — спросила Бен, лукаво улыбаясь. Дамар молча кивнул, чтобы не говорить с набитым ртом. — Надо будет угостить тебя пиццей. С пепперони и оливками.

Дамар тут же замотал головой.

— Нет, никаких оливок! Я как-то раз пробовал их у Кварка. Мерзкая, кислая гадость, только ромулан кормить.

Рассмеявшись, она поставила грязную тарелку в утилизатор и вернулась обратно, но садиться не стала. Подошла ближе, наклонилась и положила руки Дамару на плечи. Он поднял голову, встречая ее взгляд. Сердце сразу застучало быстрее, тело наполнилось все той же приятной горячей пустотой.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — у тебя ведь очень добрые глаза. Никогда этого не замечал. Так странно.

Дамар фыркнул и едва не подавился. Закашлялся, потом засмеялся и отставил почти пустую тарелку в сторону.

— Добрые? — переспросил он. — У меня?

Она осторожно коснулась большим пальцем его скулы, потом обвела надглазный гребень. Дамар зажмурился.

— Да. И это еще больше все усложняет, — сказала Бен тихо. — Куда уж сильнее, если подумать.

Потом она поцеловала его и, стоило надеяться, забыла о сложностях. Хотя бы на время.


	5. 51 466.1

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 466.1**

«Мы разговариваем. В основном. Здесь действительно больше нечего делать, только ждать, а постоянное ожидание утомляет даже сильнее, чем самая тяжелая работа. Мы разговариваем почти обо всем — о детях и родителях, о литературе и древних эпосах, о политике и спорте, даже о музыке, хотя я в ней совсем не разбираюсь. Но я заметил, что и я, и она — мы оба, — тщательно избегаем двух тем. О Дукате и о войне.

И если о первом мы не говорим по разным причинам: мое разочарование, ее ненависть, то война… Война остается запретной потому, что мы оба нарушаем свои обязательства. Мы наслаждаемся жизнью, в то время как буквально в шаге от Пустошей творится неизвестно что. Мы не знаем ничего. Ничего. Может, Кардассия уже лежит в руинах. Может, Терру сжег флот Доминиона. Каждый из нас носит мысль об этом в своем сердце и не может взглянуть правде в глаза.

Существуют легенды, что древние — не все, конечно, но некоторые, — когда над ними нависла угроза голода, вместо того, чтобы экономить и распределять, чтобы разумно распоряжаться тем, что у них есть, закатывали грандиозные пиры, уничтожая все свои запасы, а потом принимали яд, чтобы встретить смерть радостными, богатыми и счастливыми.

Я чувствую, что мы сейчас делаем то же самое. Но да, я все еще счастлив и не хочу останавливаться. Не хочу.

Хотя и знаю, что должен».

***

— Ты говорил когда-то, что кардассианцы умеют контролировать возбуждение. Скрывать его признаки, — сказала она и острым ногтем указательного пальца провела по груди Дамара сверху вниз.

Он зажмурился и улыбнулся. Они лежали на нижней койке, задернув занавеску, и теперь казалось, что окружающего мира — ни катера, ни Пустошей, ни всей остальной вселенной — просто не существует. Только они вдвоем.

— Я такого не говорил, — ответил Дамар и глубоко вздохнул, расслабляя мышцы. Потрясающе хорошо лежать вот так, особенно если не думать…

Стоп. Не думать.

— Ну, я где-то об этом слышал, — поправила себя Бен. — Это правда?

— Ага.

— Покажи!

Она приподнялась на локте и отбросила одеяло. Удивительно деятельное создание. Дамар, зажмурившись, потянулся и перевернулся на бок, лицом к ней.

— Показать? — переспросил он. — Зачем тебе?

— Просто ради интереса, — ответила Бен, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, и оперлась щекой о кулак. — Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь пригодится это знание, но все же, очень любопытно.

Дамар фыркнул и улыбнулся, глядя в ее черные, блестящие и очень озорные в эту минуту глаза.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил он.

Она качнулась к нему и прошептала, почти касаясь его губ своими.

— О, в подробностях. Хочешь, расскажу? — Она повела руку ниже, касаясь кончиками пальцев полосы чешуек, медленно, словно пересчитывая их. Остановилась почти возле самой чувы, и Дамар затаил дыхание.

Голова уже начала кружиться.

— Сначала я стану тебя возбуждать, — продолжила она, — а ты покажешь мне чудеса своей сдержанности. Как тебе такой вариант развития событий?

Она дразняще пощекотала кожу внизу живота. Опустись ее рука чуть ниже — и сдерживаться станет куда труднее.

— Можно… попробовать, — сказал Дамар, продолжая жмуриться. — Но ты хотя бы умеешь определять, как выглядит само возбуждение? Иначе у меня откроется широкий простор для махинаций, а ты и знать не будешь.

— М-м-м, — отозвалась Бен, и ее палец все-таки коснулся чувы, аккуратно и мягко, но и от этого перехватило дыхание. — Твоя «ложка» на лбу становится темно-серой. С голубизной. И шейные гребни тоже. — Она прижала палец чуть сильнее, и Дамару пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы действительно не стало заметно, насколько это приятно. И как же хочется большего. — Чешуйка на шее, немного ниже уха, становится практически синей в центре… вот и сейчас, кстати. — Она захихикала, и Дамар, не выдержав, тоже фыркнул и рассмеялся. — Кажется, с самоконтролем у тебя не все хорошо. Давай, может, попрактикуемся?

Дамар помотал головой.

— Ты слишком радикально на меня действуешь, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь, а потом, протянув руку, погладил ее по шее. — Твоя кинату — эта самая чешуйка, — тоже поголубела, так что нечего тут про самоконтроль.

— Мне можно, у меня нет такого опыта, — быстро отозвалась она и потерлась щекой о его пальцы. — А ты должен показывать мне пример. Как же теперь быть? У кого я смогу научиться?

— Лучше я покажу тебе кое-что другое, — сказал Дамар, улыбнувшись даже шире, так, что заболело лицо.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — подхватила она, глядя ему в глаза, и явно сдерживая смех.

— Не туда смотришь. Ниже.

Он сосредоточился — хотя особенно и не понадобилось, потому что возбуждение заметно помогало процессу, — и наполовину высунул свой прýт из укрытия. Бен подняла надглазные гребни, потом рассмеялась.

— Молодец, отличное достижение! Этим и правда можно гордиться, — сказала она. — А теперь спрячь его обратно.

— Ты уверена? — спросил Дамар, тоже едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Конечно. Так, — она обвела пальцем вокруг ствола, не касаясь его, и Дамар задержал дыхание, — каждый юнец сможет, без всякого труда. А вот наоборот…

Для этого понадобилось напрячься, но в итоге все получилось. Дамар торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Ух ты, — сказала Бен. — Надо же. Что ж, теперь я буду тебе завидовать. Не знал, что вы действительно так умеете. А теперь снова высунь.

Она запустила пальцы ему в ажан, прихватывая кончик, и Дамар ахнул. Сумасшедшая, прекрасная, смелая, такая… такая… Возбуждение вышибло дыхание из груди, застряло в горле горячим, плотным комом.

— О, да, вот так, — глубоким, почти утробным голосом продолжила она, шумно выдохнула и толкнула Дамара, вынуждая лечь на спину.

— А ведь тебе нравится меня контролировать, верно? — пробормотал он, жмурясь. Она забралась сверху и легла на него, прижавшись всем телом. Горячо дохнула в лицо. Шевельнула бедрами, помогая себе рукой.

Ох, как же… Дамар прикусил губу и запрокинул голову назад.

— Нет, мне просто нравится сверху, — выдохнула Бен ему в шею. — А тебе?

— Да.

— И так? Нет, не шевелись. Вот так, да?

Она прижалась крепче и замерла, потом начала медленно, томительно вращать бедрами. Дамар обнял ее изо всех сил, потом, испугавшись, что причиняет боль, слегка разжал объятия.

— Да. Продолжай.

— Нравится?

— Не… задавай… глупых вопросов, — пытаясь собрать теряющиеся слова, сказал Дамар.

— Ах, даже так? — Бен вдруг резко ускорила движения, пристально глядя ему в лицо.

Самоконтроль, самоконтроль! Дамар мерно задышал, пытаясь сдержаться, но тут она ахнула и крепко прижалась к нему. Сильно вцепилась пальцами в плечо. Прикусила… Если сейчас… нет. Дамар замер, жмурясь и пережидая острое, почти непреодолимое желание кончить. Бен судорожно вздохнула и приподняла голову.

— Да, так, — прошептал на выдохе Дамар. — И это еще не все.

Он перевернул ее на спину и поцеловал, потом прижался теснее. Голова кружилась, и перед глазами танцевали пятна, но можно было продержаться еще немного, если понадобится.

Ее лицо потемнело, на скуловых гребнях проступил голубоватый румянец. Волосы растрепались. Но она улыбалась все так же многозначительно и лукаво, следила за каждым его движением. Они двигались все быстрее, цепляясь друг за друга, и Дамар сдался, когда она снова округлила губы, выдыхая еле слышный стон. В глазах потемнело, потом блеснуло чем-то разноцветным, потом мир на мгновение перестал существовать.

Это было хорошо. Слишком, чересчур хорошо, так не бывает, так не должно быть. Или должно? Дамар перевернулся на спину, судорожно цепляясь за горячие пальцы Бен, и попытался отдышаться.

Она придвинулась ближе, устроив голову у него на плече. Стоило бы, наверное, встать… Дамар лениво попытался прикинуть, сколько сейчас времени. Около тринадцати, наверное. Середина дня. А может, и больше. Комм-браслет давно лежал, снятый, где-то на верхней полке, и лезть за ним, чтобы узнать время, очень не хотелось.

Бен глубоко, удовлетворенно вздохнула, потом подтянула одеяло, укрывая их обоих.

— Надо было переманить тебя еще года четыре назад, — сказала она сонно. — Работал бы у нас.

Это было настолько неожиданное заявление, что Дамар не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Я бы не пошел, — ответил он, сдерживая смех. — Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Даже сейчас.

— Зря. У нас отличный коллектив, тебе бы понравилось. Был бы инженером.

— Вообще-то я офицер по контролю вооружений. Был, четыре года назад. А сейчас я кораблем командую… командовал, — ответил Дамар. По идее, после этого настроение должно бы испортиться, но оно не портилось. Наоборот, становилось только лучше.

Она приподнялась на локте и посмотрела Дамару в лицо горящими от затаенного смеха глазами. Не улыбалась, но скрыть веселье все равно не могла.

— Я бы придумал, куда тебя устроить, — сказала Бен очень серьезным голосом.

— И насчет коллектива ты не права, — сказал Дамар. — Одна майор Кира может отвадить от этой работы любого желающего. Нет, ни за что.

— Ты просто плохо ее знаешь, — ответила так же серьезно Бен, но улыбка все-таки прорвала оборону и проступила в уголках губ. — Кстати, при первом знакомстве она и на меня накричала.

— Она всегда на всех кричит. Ничего удивительного. Она ведь тебя не била?

Бен удивилась.

— Нет.

— Тебе фантастически повезло. Нет, переманить бы меня точно не удалось.

— Тогда, — Бен подняла взгляд и мечтательно улыбнулась, — можно было бы поселить тебя на станции как посла доброй воли от Кардассии, например. Как тебе мысль?

Дамар засмеялся, поймал ее руку и поднес к губам.

— У вас уже есть один… посол на станции. Зачем еще и второй?

— Ну, нет, он не посол, а обычный портной, — парировала Бен.

— Обычный? Очень вряд ли.

Она вздохнула и, отодвинувшись, села, сунув под спину подушку. Дамар перевернулся на бок и устроил голову у нее на коленях. Закрыл глаза. Плевать на время и на все остальное.

— Гарак… — произнесла Бен задумчиво. — Я неплохо узнал его за все время, пока мы знакомы. Ну, как сказать — неплохо. Может, раскрыл в нем несколько особенно ярких граней. Учитывая, что весь он — сложный, просто-таки удивительный бриллиант, то этих граней у него — и вовсе не пересчитаешь.

Дамар улыбнулся, потерся щекой о мелкие, мягкие чешуйки на бедре.

— Если так, я совсем обычный кристалл. Вроде пирита. Или соли. Ты уже наверняка видела все мои грани. Посчитала на пальцах.

Она мягко, глубоко рассмеялась.

— Ты не пирит и не соль. Ты — кристалл медного купороса. Очень многогранный. Яркий…

Дамар фыркнул и открыл глаза.

— И заодно смертельно ядовитый. О, как лестно! Да, мне отлично подходит.

Они рассмеялись в унисон. Бен запустила пальцы ему в волосы и сказала:

— Давай подумаем, чем займемся сегодня, иначе я не вылезу из постели до ужина.

Дамар зажмурился. Да, она права. Нужно сделать над собой усилие. Нужно что-то делать. Хотя бы вид, что делаешь нечто полезное. Пока это еще возможно, пока позволяет время.

— Можем поискать металлический планетоид для укрытия, — предложил он. — Так будет надежнее, если нас станут искать по магнитному контуру или эхолокации.

— Да, хорошая идея, — медленно ответила Бен и вздохнула. — Но давай займемся этим минут через двадцать?

Дамар улыбнулся и погладил ее по руке. Она понимала его даже без слов.

— Давай.


	6. 51 472.1

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 472.1**

«Любой терранец сказал бы, что нам повезло. Но везения, как известно, не существует. Это всего лишь результат наших совместных усилий, продуманного и вовремя приведенного в жизнь плана, аккуратности и тщательности, умения и четких, слаженных действий.

Она, разумеется, заявила, что нам посчастливилось. Я не стал с ней спорить.

Я думаю о том, что, возможно, стоило бы упустить какую-нибудь мелочь: показать, какова цена везения, — но, по-моему, она все же слишком высока. Делать наглядный пример из собственной смерти? Зачем? Тем более, теория вероятности объясняет и такое.

Странно об этом думать и странно об этом писать, но мне даже немного жаль, что нас не заметили.

Не слишком-то нормальное желание. Последнее время у меня трудности с нормальным».

***

Они проснулись от того, что сработал маяк. Отвратительный, разъедающий уши писк вырвал Дамара из сна, и он, резко подскочив, ударился макушкой о верхнюю койку.

Бен, быстро поморгав и мотнув головой, тут же вылезла из-под одеяла и исчезла за занавеской. Писк прекратился. Дамар, торопливо и кое-как одевшись, вышел из спальни. Он умел просыпаться немедленно, хотя они успели поспать не больше двух часов. Но голова все равно работала плохо. Он слишком расслабился за последние дни. Недопустимо.

Дамар сел на место второго пилота. Бен уже устроилась на командирском и внимательно считывала показатели с экрана.

— Это кардассианский перехватчик, — сказала она. — Ты их знаешь?

Сработал второй маяк, пульт противно заверещал, и Бен раздраженным щелчком отключила звук.

Дамар прищурился, глядя на монитор. С федеральными компьютерами всегда сложнее — они дают больше информации, но в странной последовательности, и, чтобы найти сигнатуру двигателя… вот же она!

— Один из наших патрульных кораблей, — прошептал Дамар, привстав.

— Компьютер! — таким же тихим голосом проговорила Бен, словно опасалась, что кто-то снаружи может ее услышать. — Заглушить маневровые двигатели. Перевести энергию с системы жизнеобеспечения на щиты.

Дамар повернул голову. Нет, Бен ничего не опасалась. Ее губы скривились в хищной, довольной и удивительно сексуальной усмешке, глаза сузились, превратившись в черные щелки. Это был чистый, дистиллированный азарт, восторг и радость, и у Дамара перехватило дыхание.

Она резко повернулась к нему.

— Ваш? — переспросила она. — Ты сможешь стрелять?

Дамар, не отводя от нее глаз, кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Не стоит заранее подавать энергию на фазерные батареи, иначе нас заметят, — сказал Дамар.

— Я и не собирался. Что это за корабль?

Этот знакомый командирский тон, которому хочется немедленно подчиниться. Дамар сдержал улыбку. Голова ощущалась пустой и легкой, сердце стучало слишком быстро, отдаваясь эхом в кончиках пальцев и в ушных гребнях. Адреналин. Обычное состояние перед боем. Приятное и настораживающее одновременно.

Кажется, Бен чувствовала то же самое.

— «Энтим», перехватчик класса «Хидеки», — сказал Дамар.

— Вижу.

— Четыре волновых дисраптора, одна волновая и одна фотонная пушка. Двадцать пять человек экипажа. Они вооружены лучше, чем мы. Скорость гораздо выше. Если нас заметят, сбегать бессмысленно, надо отбиваться.

«Энтим» медленно плыл по экрану, подбираясь все ближе. Дамар на мгновение зажмурился. Катер висел, почти прижавшись днищем к никелево-железному планетоиду, похожему на гнутую пуговицу. Они нашли его вчера — как раз вовремя. Магнитный контур не определить. Самый большой риск, что их увидят — в смысле, визуально обнаружат.

— Итак, Дамар, — глубоким, почти вибрирующим голосом произнесла Бен, — как бы ты оценил наши шансы против них? Ты знаешь, кто командует вашим кораблем, что он станет делать, если нас заметит: нападет сразу, подкрадется ближе. Я слушаю, говори.

Она медленно шевелила пальцами, держа ладонь у контроллера фотонной пушки.

— Глинн Бента, — ответил Дамар. — Провинциал, очень цепкий и деятельный, ничего не упустит, привык быть лучше остальных. Если обнаружит нас, курс изменит в последний момент, но оружие наведет заранее. Мы увидим изменения энергетического контура, так что… отслеживаю их.

Он ввел команду на панель, включая монитор полей. Плазменный шторм мешал, сбивая настройки, пришлось повторить. Экран слабо мерцал на особо сильных вспышках.

Хорошо, что им шторм тоже наверняка мешает.

Им.

Дамар вздохнул. Да, сторону пришлось менять быстро и поспешно. Почти не думая о последствиях. И только сейчас он понял, что действительно ее сменил. Назад дороги не было. Стена. Щит. Смертельная ловушка.

«Энтим» приближался неторопливо и расслабленно, как уверенный в себе хищник. Ну, у них тоже есть зубы и когти. Есть, чем ответить. Дамар облизнул пересохшие губы, внимательно следя за монитором.

Время тянулось отвратительно медленно, как привязанное, отбивалось ударами пульса под языком.

— Хорошо, буду знать, — нараспев ответила Бен, потом резко выдохнула сквозь зубы. — Отслеживай. Ты — мой офицер по тактике.

— Есть, капитан, — усмехнувшись, ответил Дамар.

— О, капитан? Ты все-таки решил, что я достоин этого звания?

Монитор слабо пискнул, выплевывая на экран череду цифр.

— Они меняют курс, — быстро произнес Дамар. — Повернули к нам.

Сто пятьдесят тысяч километров. Сто двадцать. Сто.

— Компьютер! — напряженным голосом сказала Бен. — Энергию на фа…

— Нет! Они точно отслеживают такое, я знаю! Компьютер, игнорировать команду! — воскликнул Дамар.

Двадцать пять человек, он знает каждого если не по имени, то в лицо. И… пропавший перехватчик будут искать. Обязательно. Место крушения найдут без труда — есть же план полета.

Тогда их самих начнут разыскивать гораздо активнее. И наверняка найдут.

Это самое важное.

Бен обожгла его ненавидящим взглядом, потом наклонилась ниже над пультом. Ее губы слегка подрагивали.

— Но мы не успеем выстрелить! — сказала она. Нет, почти выкрикнула.

— Успеем. Щиты выдержат первый выстрел, второй будет наш, — ответил Дамар. Голос от напряжения почти срывался на шипение.

Тысяча километров. Четыреста. Сто пятьдесят. Еще немного, и их можно будет просто увидеть. В иллюминатор. Катера Федерации такие заметные. Яркие. Громоздкие. Дурацкий цвет, бессмысленная угловатая форма. Даже плазменный шторм не помешает.

Бен шумно и судорожно выдохнула, переплела пальцы, потом дернулась и встряхнулась, возвращая ладони на пульт.

— Чип, — сказала она хрипло, и Дамар похолодел. Он совсем об этом забыл.

— Не волнуйся, — пробормотал он, сам себе не веря. — Они нас не заметят. Все будет хорошо.

Сорок пять километров. На мониторе их позиция и позиция «Энтима» соприкоснулись.

Сто километров. Четыреста. Семьсот.

Никаких изменений в их энергетическом контуре. Перехватчик просто пролетел мимо. Просто пролетел мимо.

Бен взяла его за руку, крепко сжала холодные пальцы. Становилось зябко. Ну да, они же перевели энергию с системы жизнеобеспечения.

Тысяча шестьсот километров. Пять тысяч километров.

Дамар вглядывался в монитор, ожидая, что «Энтим» вот-вот развернется и атакует. Не может быть, чтобы Бента пропустил их, оставил без внимания. Он наверняка готовится к маневру, просто не хочет спугнуть…

Бен осторожно выпрямилась, потом откинулась на спинку кресла, не сводя глаз с экрана. Перехватчик летел дальше. Скоро он выйдет даже из зоны действия сканеров, и можно будет вернуть тепло.

— Они нас и правда не заметили, — сказала она и погладила его ладонь большим пальцем. — Повезло.

Дамар промолчал. Он сделал довольно глупую ошибку для офицера его статуса. Нужно было стрелять, не пытаясь прикрываться идеей про поиски. В конце концов, это стало бы поводом закончить скрываться. Вернуться обратно, в мир, которому они оба обязаны и который в любой момент потребует возвращения долгов.

Тем более, если бы Бента выстрелил первым, то поднял бы щиты, и ответный выстрел ничего бы не изменил. Но Бен не стоило об этом знать. Скорее всего, она и без него догадалась, просто этот поступок вписывается в ее понятия о нормальном. Но не в его собственные.

— Тебе ввести лекарство? — спросил Дамар.

Бен зажмурилась и медленно покачала головой. Потом вдруг широко и зубасто улыбнулась.

— Помнишь, как предложил мне заняться самоудовлетворением? — сказала она. — С таким отвращением, с такой брезгливостью.

Дамар отвел взгляд и дернул плечами. Тогда — это тогда, и капитан Сиско совершенно не интересовал его в эротическом смысле. Его было жаль, только и всего. Никто не заслуживает подобного.

— Думаю, сейчас тебе это понравится гораздо больше, — продолжила Бен. — Но ты будешь сидеть и смотреть, ничего не делая, понял?

Она начала медленно расстегивать комбинезон.

Дамар моргнул. Адреналин еще не отступил, будоража кровь, сердце билось почти лихорадочно, а лицо горело. Он развернул кресло и, наклонив голову, уставился на Бен. Она встретила взгляд, продолжая хищно и сердито улыбаться.

— Это что, наказание? — спросил Дамар.

— Нет. Возмездие, — ответила она, и ее рука нырнула под одежду.

На всякий случай Дамар покосился на монитор, но Бента давно скрылся из поля сенсоров.

— Смотри на меня, — предостерегающе произнесла Бен и тут же негромко ахнула, округлив прекрасные, манящие губы. — Знаешь… в этом теле я делаю… это впервые. Нет, ты будешь просто сидеть!

— Приказываешь?

— Приказываю. Или прошу. Тебе… как больше нравится?

Она тяжело дышала и жмурилась, ее чуфа сияла голубизной, губы потемнели, блестели от влаги. Дамар наклонился ближе, заглядывая в лицо. О, терпение всегда вознаграждается. А этот момент… он запомнит надолго, если не навсегда. Это искреннее возбуждение, это желание, неприкрытое удовольствие… Дамар тоже почти не сдерживался — кровь прилила ко лбу, шея горела, — но старался не заходить в своем возбуждении слишком далеко. Ритмично, неторопливо дышал, впитывая потрясающее зрелище.

Бен вдруг замерла, крепко сжала колени и запрокинула голову. Приоткрыла рот и глухо, утробно застонала.

Чтобы не сорваться, Дамар сильно ущипнул себя за кожу на внутреннем сгибе локтя.

Она открыла глаза — совершенно пьяные и прекрасные, — и улыбнулась.

— Теперь уже не так противно?

— Нет, — хрипло отозвался Дамар, не сводя глаз с ее руки, едва видимой под плотной тканью.

Она покачала головой, не прекращая улыбаться и нежно, осторожно ласкать себя.

— Жизнь всегда так или иначе побеждает смерть. Это закон природы.

— Все рано или поздно умирают, — возразил Дамар.

— Но лучше позже, чем вовремя, — прерывисто дыша, ответила она.

Дамар не выдержал, сдвинулся с кресла и опустился на пол, подобрался к ее ногам. Сжал пальцами бедро. Бен бросила на него предостерегающий взгляд, но Дамар не стал делать ничего больше. Просто смотрел в лицо. Чувствовал напряжение мышц в ее теле. Удовольствие, которое дрожью разбегалось по нему. Его собственные пальцы вздрагивали в ответ.

Она кончила во второй раз, почти беззвучно, и он понял это только по тому, как она напряглась и сразу же расслабилась, а потом еще и еще. Как пульс. Биение сердца.

— Спорное утверждение, — сказал Дамар, когда Бен снова посмотрела на него.

Она качнула головой.

— Майор Кира упомянула как-то раз, что ты хотел отравить джем-хадар. Через уайт.

Возбуждение слетело моментально, сменившись неожиданной злостью. Но Дамар постарался не подать вида. Этот случай до сих пор было… неприятно вспоминать. Как же он ошибся.

— И ты тоже один раз говорил об этом, уже мне, — продолжила Бен.

— Я был прав, — едва разжимая губы, ответил Дамар. — Так и надо было поступить. Это решило бы всю ситуацию.

Она широко раскрыла глаза и наклонилась к нему. Взяла его руку в свою. От пальцев пряно и будоражаще пахло, сразу захотелось облизнуть их. Но нет, не сейчас.

— С одной стороны — да, — сказала Бен. — Доминион был бы обескровлен. Потерпел бы крах без подкреплений. И кто бы остался на растерзание вместо него?

Дамар моргнул. Потом до него дошло, и он захлебнулся воздухом.

— Именно, — сказала она без улыбки. — Кардассия.

Разминировать червоточину не помогло бы — зачем? Чтобы вызвать новые полчища джем-хадар, которые станут помыкать ими, как рабами? Или решат отомстить за гибель своих товарищей… ну, условных товарищей, и сами нанесут удар по Кардассии? Все равно. Даже если Федерация пошла бы на попятный, попыталась остановиться, то клингоны — никогда. И ромулане по такому случаю обязательно присоединились бы к побеждающей стороне.

Нужно решать проблему с Доминионом иначе, но как? Сам он ничего сейчас не сможет. Он закрыл для себя эту возможность, сбежав, теперь его слова не будут значить даже самой мелочи. Его дела — тем более.

Нужно возвращаться, чтобы исполнить свой долг, но возвращаться как раз некуда.

Дамар зажмурился. Голова закружилась, как от сильного голода, и впервые за все это время ему мучительно, до дрожи в пальцах, до безумия захотелось выпить.

Он провел языком по губам и открыл глаза.

— Поэтому, как бы все ни сложилось, хорошо, что ты не привел свой план в исполнение, — закончила Бен. — Жизнь лучше смерти, всегда есть возможность что-то изменить, отыграть или победить, когда уже не осталось надежды. Доминион расколот, без подкреплений ему долго… а-а-а! Я все равно не знаю, что там творится, зачем гадать! — закричала вдруг она и хлопнула ладонью по подлокотнику.

Вскочив, она пошагала к репликатору, на ходу застегивая комбинезон.

— Рактаджино. Горячий, — выкрикнула она раздраженно.

— Жизнь лучше смерти, ты говоришь, — сказал ей в спину Дамар. — Тогда как тебе такой вариант? Вейюн собирался сделать меня легатом, чтобы я стал лидером новой Кардассии, так он говорил. Но, прежде чем принять назначение, я отправился в патрулирование с твердой целью найти того, кто должен взять на себя ответственность. Кто сможет — я так думал, — решить проблемы, с изяществом и легкостью, не утруждая себя; тот, с кем они будут считаться, да, конечно, что им еще останется. И ты знаешь, чем это все закончилось. Как думаешь, если бы я оставил корабль под чужим командованием, а сам принял новое звание и всю ответственность вместе с ним, это бы что-то изменило? Я бы смог… смог что-то сделать с Доминионом? Но тогда я бросил бы вас умирать там, вдвоем, Звездный флот уже не искал тебя. Так было бы лучше, да?

Она резко обернулась с чашкой, но сказала мягко, почти примирительно:

— Нет. Но ты все равно ничего не смог бы изменить. Они бы сломали и тебя, ты слишком…

— Может, и смог бы. Но потерял возможность из-за того, что пытался спасти чью-то жизнь.

— И жалеешь об этом? — пронзительно глядя на него, спросила Бен.

Да. Каждый день.

— Нет, никогда, — ответил Дамар. — Закажи мне лучше сок из рокассы. — Вспомнив, он улыбнулся и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Она улыбнулась в ответ. Ее лицо смягчилось, в глазах заплясали теплые огоньки, такие неожиданные. Такие непривычные.

— Конечно. Сейчас.


	7. 51 478.2

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 478.2**

«Эти иносказания, эти намеки, эти аналогии! Никогда не умел распознавать их с первого взгляда, непринужденно понять, что они означают, и ответить такой же остроумной аллегорией. Мне казалось, терранцы используют их реже, но она жонглирует намеками, как заправский кардассианский дипломат. Нет, хуже: как терранский дипломат, работающий с кардассианцами. Отлично дает понять, о чем думает на самом деле. Если напрячься и расшифровать это послание.

Что мне делать? Нужно все прекратить. Я обязан довести дело до конца, раз начал, и должен сделать все правильно, без лишнего риска. Не торопясь. Даже если она станет мешать мне».

***

— Подожди, я не совсем понял, — сказал Дамар и зажмурился: Бен осторожно провела пальцами по его волосам, потом опустила руку ниже, к шее. — Почему она не стала сбегать сама?

— Считала, что все нормально, — ответила Бен и шевельнулась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дамар приподнял голову, чтобы не слишком давить ей на колено. Судя по всему, ей было неудобно так сидеть. Тогда Дамар перевернулся на живот, и Бен тут же, отодвинувшись, скрестила ноги и уперлась локтями в колени. Наклонилась к нему. Ее глаза мягко поблескивали в полутьме.

— Нормально? Если у этой Рапунцель коса была настолько длинной, что спускалась из башни до самой земли и укладывалась там в кольца, — сказал Дамар, глядя ей в лицо снизу вверх, — то она могла просто использовать блок, перекинуть через него волосы, взяться за них и спуститься без особого труда. Странно, почему она этого не сделала.

— Ведьма сумела внушить Рапунцель, что хочет всего лишь ее защитить, — проговорила Бен. — А мир вокруг опасный и жестокий.

— А незнакомый принц, значит, не опасный и не жестокий.

Бен фыркнула.

— Он прекрасный, это многое объясняет.

Дамар покачал головой.

— Все равно не могу понять, в чем здесь мораль. В любой сказке должна быть мораль. Взять, например, Русалочку, которая отказалась от любви правителя и пожертвовала собой, чтобы не портить ему репутацию и не мешать государственным делам — просто отличная сказка, очень поучительная. Даже жаль, что у нас такую не придумали.

Бен вдруг расхохоталась, потом переплела пальцы, поднеся кончики указательных к губам, как будто собираясь их поцеловать.

— Там совершенно другая мораль, которая бы тебе не понравилась.

— Тогда не надо мне объяснять, я лучше буду помнить собственный вариант, — сказал Дамар, непроизвольно улыбнувшись. — Так что насчет Рапунцель? Почему она покорно сидела в башне и делала все, что прикажет любой проходимец? Ни одна кардассианка не стала бы терпеть такое, обязательно смастерила бы что-нибудь, чтобы выбраться из башни.

Бен тяжело вздохнула, как будто Дамар не понимал каких-то очевидных, бросающихся в глаза вещей.

— В то время земные женщины были… ну, как сказать. На вторых ролях.

— Почему? — тут же спросил Дамар.

Еще более глубокий вздох.

— Физиология. Социальный статус… очень долго объяснять, и я даже не знаю, как.

— Если бы это была кардассианская притча, — мечтательно произнес Дамар, — то Рапунцель обязательно сбежала бы, нашла своих настоящих родителей…

— И пожертвовала свои волосы на благо государства, — перебила его Бен.

— Скорее всего. Было бы прекрасным завершением истории.

— А если бы Рапунцель сбежала в земном варианте, — холодно продолжила она, — то ее просто бы ограбили, изнасиловали, а волосы пришлось бы продать, чтобы купить еды. Так что принц был попросту меньшим злом.

Дамар перестал улыбаться и замолчал. Кажется, он что-то упускал в разговоре, только не мог понять, что именно.

— Не думал, что в вашей истории были настолько темные периоды, — сказал он.

— О, ты даже не представляешь. Бывали и потемнее. Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь об истории Земли?

Дамар задумался. Нет, конечно, он знал — то, что знали все. Историю квадранта. О создании Федерации, о терранце с непроизносимым именем, который изобрел варп-двигатель, о каких-то войнах…

— Мировые войны, — сказал он, вспомнив название. — Не помню, сколько их было.

— Три, — ответила Бен. — Но даже они не самое страшное.

Раздражение ощущалось смутно и тошнотворно, как похмелье. Дамар поднялся, отодвинулся к противоположной стенке и сел, обхватив руками колено. Бен смотрела на него со странным выражением, которое он так и не смог прочитать.

— В нашей истории так много страниц, которыми гордиться совершенно не стоит, — продолжала она. — Люди постоянно воевали друг с другом, захватывали, убивали, подвергали гонениям, порабощали. За цвет кожи, пол, вероисповедание, да что угодно, был бы только повод.

И она думает, что-то изменилось? Терранцы просто перенесли свое внимание вовне. Ну, может быть, стали немного более разборчивыми в средствах, чтобы лучше сохранять лицо. Не прямое порабощение, а обволакивающие объятия, обещания лучшего, громкие слова, лицемерие.

Он никогда не любил Федерацию, жаль, что они повели себя разумнее в нынешней ситуации.

Жаль, что пришлось выбрать именно их.

Бессильная злость оказалась еще противнее раздражения.

Но Бен, вдохновенно глядя ему в лицо, продолжала:

— Сейчас Земля — это настоящий рай. Наверное, ты бы мог сказать, что трудности закаляют; так оно и есть, так оно и случилось на моей планете. Все теперь в прошлом, все совершенно иначе. О, как бы мне хотелось показать тебе Землю! Она прекрасна. Тебе бы понравился Новый Орлеан. Там достаточно тепло летом, комфортно, влажно, а на зиму можно перебраться… хотя бы на Багамы. Или просто одеваться теплее. У нас даже снега не бывает. — Она хмыкнула и хитро улыбнулась. — Многим это не нравится, зима не зима, никакого праздничного настроения… а у вас есть праздники в честь окончания сезона? Смены времен года?

Дамар медленно покачал головой.

Бен улыбнулась шире, коснулась указательными пальцами губ. Ее глаза мягко, влажно и так красиво блестели. Она казалась одновременно счастливой и несчастной. Улыбка… в ней было что-то новое.

Может, просто тоска по родине? Это можно понять.

— Тебе бы понравилось. Всюду огни, гирлянды, светящиеся фигурки — звезды, ангелы… когда-то зимние праздники имели религиозный смысл, но сейчас об этом мало кто вспоминает. Просто веселятся и радуются. Поздравляют друг друга, дарят подарки. Проводят время с семьей.

Дамар не сумел сдержаться и вздрогнул. Бен вздохнула.

— Я тоже скучаю. Не ты один.

— Ты… бывала на Кардассии? — спросил Дамар.

— Конечно. Несколько раз. Даже больше, чем хотелось бы.

— Я имею в виду, не в командировках. Не по служебным делам. Просто так.

Бен коротко рассмеялась, почти хмыкнула.

— Нет. Зачем?

Действительно.

— Да, наша планета гораздо беднее вашей, — сказал Дамар. — Вряд ли там найдется что-то, чем можно поразить терранца. Если уж архитектура не понравилась.

— Архитектура великолепная, — отозвалась Бен, — но слишком, как по мне, помпезная. Хотя я привык к ней на станции. В чем-то она очень хороша.

Невозможно вместе с геномом получить внутреннее понимание красоты, гармонии, правильности формы и содержания. Тело прекрасно, красота в его очертаниях и пропорциях, в сочетаниях цветов, фактуры, а искусство просто передает зрителю… Дамар крепче сжал губы. Этого не объяснить. Поверхностное восприятие губит терранцев, они не могут понять даже самых простых вещей.

Бен посмотрела на него внимательным, проникновенным взглядом, таким… странным. От него вставали дыбом чешуйки на затылке.

— Архитектура Земли совершенно другая, но тоже очень красивая. Не настолько унифицированная, многое может показаться совершенным хаосом. — Она мечтательно улыбнулась. — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты согласился пожить там… хотя бы некоторое время.

— И что я там буду делать? — резко ответил Дамар, не в силах больше сдерживаться. — Милостыню просить на улицах?

Бен удивленно вытаращилась на него, потом развела руками.

— Ну уж вряд ли. Тебе бы никто не смог даже… подать эту самую милостыню. Чем? Вещами, которые можно взять в любом репликаторе? Социальные кредиты нельзя передавать, а остальное, то, на что не требуется их тратить, бесплатно. То есть почти все. Я же говорю, Земля — это рай. — Она вздохнула. — Со всеми последствиями.

Она хотела добавить еще что-то, но Дамар перебил.

— Вы слишком богаты, в этом все проблемы. Слишком счастливы, вам все слишком легко дается. Проблемы других вам кажутся надуманными, неинтересными по сравнению с вашей пресыщенной скукой.

— Отчасти ты прав, — сказала Бен. — Поэтому…

— Дай мне договорить!

Она посерьезнела. Прищурилась, переплела пальцы и крепко сжала их, держа перед собой.

— Окей, — твердо отозвалась она. — Продолжай.

Но Дамар вдруг понял, что не знает, о чем именно хотел сказать дальше. Слова, такие важные, такие подходящие, разбежались по углам и затаились, пойди собери.

— Именно потому вы никогда не сможете понять остальных. И самое главное, даже не захотите попробовать, — с трудом произнес он и замолчал.

Бен тоже молчала, сверля его пронзительным, почти болезненно ощущавшимся на коже взглядом.

— Именно для этого, — произнесла она в конце концов уверенным и холодным тоном, — и была создана Федерация. Чтобы понимать. Чтобы объединять всех и каждого, со всем разнообразием, и чтобы уметь услышать то, что говорят другие. Синергия. Каждый привносит в нее свои достоинства, может послужить на благо, а на благо их самих будут работать чужие преимущества. Когда Кардассия вступит в Федерацию, ты это поймешь.

Дамар не поверил своим ушам.

— Что? — Он непроизвольно рассмеялся. — Какая глупость. Этого никогда не случится.

Бен раздвинула губы в любезной и от этого еще более неприятной улыбке.

— Конечно, случится, я даже не сомневаюсь. Когда ваши осознают, насколько удобен этот трамплин, как высоко он может поднять их, они просто-таки побегут записываться в очередь желающих. Думаю, условности вроде правил и директив вас не остановят.

Дамар не знал, что ей ответить. Просто сидел и смотрел на нее, пытаясь справиться со злостью. Нужно уйти сейчас, прекратить бессмысленный разговор. Который вышел далеко за пределы обычного пререкательства, когда им обоим нравилось и разжигало интерес. Это настоящая схватка, и он в ней с разгромом проиграл, потому что не смог найти уязвимое место.

Но Бен вдруг шумно выдохнула и перебралась к нему. Села рядом, касаясь плечом плеча.

Они точно так же сидели бок о бок, когда собирались сбежать.

— Извини, — сказала она, глядя в сторону. — Это было несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

— Да, — ответил Дамар.

— И агрессивно.

— Да.

— И жестоко.

— Именно.

Они замолчали. Просто сидели рядом, не глядя друг на друга. Злость медленно таяла, но обида не спешила исчезать, она ощущалась неприятной, колючей тяжестью в животе. Снова захотелось выпить, чтобы прогнать отвратительное чувство собственной никчемности, неумелости, второсортности… Дамар зажмурился. Но он не может терять сейчас контроль. Просто не имеет права.

— Я знаю, — нарушила молчание Бен, — ты вряд ли ответишь, но все же. Что случилось?

Дамар дернул плечами.

— Я тебя как-то раздражаю? Мы слишком долго сидим в тесном, замкнутом помещении и могли надоесть друг другу…

— Нет, — вырвалось у Дамара. — Все совсем не поэтому.

— Но почему? — Бен обернулась к нему, внимательно глядя в лицо. — Если ты объяснишь, хотя бы попытаешься, то и мне, и тебе самому будет легче, вот увидишь.

Как такое объяснить? Терранцу? Даже если… а, все равно. Дамар глубоко вздохнул, и тогда она взяла его за руку.

Он выдохнул и несильно сжал ее ладонь.

— Это все неизвестность. И… ну, такое.

Бен вдруг нахмурилась, но без всякой злости. Скорее, это было сочувствие. Не противная липкая жалость, а понимание. От этого становилось еще болезненней.

— Ну, такое, — повторила она. — Конечно, это ужасно гнетет. Кто знает, что там… А тут еще мои дурацкие сказки. Не буду их тебе больше рассказывать.

Ее волосы длинной черной волной стекали по плечу. Если бы она захотела, могла бы перекинуть их через блок и сбежать, но принц — меньшее зло. И как ее за это винить? Чего вообще стоило ожидать?

Дамар зажмурился и подавил желание поднести ее руку к губам. Наверное, сейчас это выйдет некстати.

— Да, так будет лучше, — ответил он. — Обойдемся без терранских сказок.


	8. 51 488.8

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 488.8**

«Я сделал то, что должен. Теперь у меня есть право на отдых».

***

Она сидела в кресле второго пилота с кружкой рактаджино в руках. Не улыбалась. В ее глазах отражался свет от пульта — желтый, оранжевый, голубой.

Дамар посмотрел на монитор. Они уже несколько дней уклонялись от плазменного шторма, который разбушевался возле спасительного планетоида, и пришлось уйти подальше. С риском, что их обнаружат. С другой стороны, шторм был слишком сильным. «Рио-Гранде» мог погибнуть — вместе с ними обоими, конечно, — если бы не повезло.

Но везения не существует.

— Ты думаешь, нас все еще ищут? — спросила она. Кружка твердо звякнула о панель.

— Да, — ответил Дамар, не оборачиваясь. — Прошло около двенадцати суток. Это мало.

— Мне казалось, что… За это время многое могло измениться. Почему они не прочесывают Пустоши? — Бен обхватила себя руками, как будто в кабине внезапно стало холодно, и уставилась невидящим взглядом перед собой. — Мы не проявились нигде за все это время. Неужели… Дукат не пытался выяснить, куда мы делись? Я бы обязательно выяснил на его месте, задействовал бы все ресурсы, все возможности, все связи…

«Рио-Гранде» вздрогнул, уклоняясь от плазменного всплеска справа по курсу. Пальцы тоже дрожали. И веки. Дамар моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Во рту пересохло. Голова слабо, тошнотворно кружилась, и если не выпить сейчас, то будет только хуже.

Напряжение тянулось из затылка куда-то вниз, через всю спину, а потом круто разворачивалось в живот, зацепившись за гребни, и дергало, пульсировало с каждым ударом сердца.

— У него сейчас нет этих связей, — почти шепотом, чтобы не напрягаться еще сильнее, ответил Дамар.

— А если станцию отбили джем-хадар? Это вполне логичное предположение, — сказала Бен, продолжая крепко держать себя за плечи, потом качнулась вперед-назад. — Они даже не знают, что мы здесь были, или думают, что мы давно скрылись… Федерация бы искала, я точно знаю, искала бы…

— Никого бы она не искала, — отрывисто сказал Дамар и моргнул. Глаз неприятно дергался, хотелось прижать веко пальцем, но это выдаст его состояние с потрохами. — Тебя и до того бросили, прекратили поиски, а ведь ты одна из ключевых фигур в этой войне.

Она вышла из оцепенения, вскинулась, сердито глядя на него, но тут же опустила глаза. Покачала головой.

— Командование — может быть, но я не верю… «Дефайент»… ты говорил, они быстро улетели, когда вы атаковали станцию.

Может, действительно готовились искать, нарушив приказы. Дамар пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Даже вероятнее всего, — сказал он, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

— Живы ли они сейчас? — спросила Бен в пространство.

Дамар понятия об этом не имел. Он не знал, живы ли его жена и дети — с учетом всего, что случилось. Дукат — ренегат. Или он обыграет все так, что виноватым сделают Дамара? О, это так просто, он сам подставился, думая, что поступает правильно. Дукат всегда умел выкручиваться из любой ситуации, а уж с такой возможностью, как предательство командира…

Но Дамар точно знал, что поступил правильно, и это пугало сильнее всего.

— Скорее всего, живы, — ответил он.

В отличие от его собственной семьи. Но он все равно не сможет этого узнать, ведь так?

Тоска затягивала его в бездонное, липкое, ледяное болото, и помогло бы… ну, стакан-другой. Просто, чтобы немного поднять настроение.

Нельзя.

— Нам нужно вернуться, — сказала Бен другим, более спокойным и ровным голосом. Дамар обернулся. Она сидела, выпрямившись и закинув ногу на ногу, и казалась куда более собранной, чем буквально минуту назад.

— Рано, — ответил Дамар.

— Почему? — тут же спросила она и подперла щеку кулаком. — Если нас не ищут, то, вероятно, решили, что мы или погибли, или добрались до своих. Дукат действительно мог оказаться в затруднительной ситуации…

— Да ну как же, — отозвался Дамар и коротко рассмеялся. Она пристально смотрела на него, прищурив черные глаза, ее уверенная поза, ее выражение лица… о, она была прекрасна, как всегда, и ее красота буквально причиняла боль.

Дамар не знал, как назвать то, что он сейчас чувствовал. Это было похоже на вакуум, заполненный ионным излучением. Обжигающий холод и смертоносная энергия. Дрожь внутри. Колебания. Что-то по-настоящему недопустимое в такой ситуации.

— Мы должны связаться с внешним миром и выяснить, что происходит. Вызвать помощь, — продолжала она твердо. — И нужно сделать это немедленно, пока не стало слишком поздно.

К горлу подкатил горячий, плотный ком, и Дамар сглотнул. Отвернулся, чтобы не видеть Бен, но ее лицо как будто отпечаталось на обратной стороне век. Горело огненным абрисом.

Она права, конечно, но…

Нет.

— Нет, — повторил Дамар вслух.

Бен вдруг вскочила. Кружка с грохотом ударилась об пол, брызнув во все стороны осколками.

— Но почему?!

— Риск слишком велик, — сказал Дамар ровным голосом.

Его кружило и вело, почти как «Рио-Гранде», который медленно плыл по Пустошам в никуда.

Бен дернула его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Дамар поднял голову. Губы раздвинулись в зубастой, неприятной усмешке.

— А я думаю, Дамар, дело совсем в другом, — сказала она, со свистом выдохнув. Ее чуфа начала наливаться густой синевой, и сейчас это даже пугало, хотя и выглядело… очень красиво. — Ты просто не хочешь отпускать меня, так? Так?! Скажи, что я не прав! Нет, нет, нет, не меня, не меня — ее!

Дамар смотрел на нее и молчал. Вот бы сейчас прижать ее к себе, поцеловать этот искривленный злостью рот, стащить комбинезон и заняться любовью прямо здесь, на полу, переплавляя гнев в радость, в спокойствие, в близость… которой сейчас так не хватало. Он облизнул губы.

— Но ты должен понимать, что никакой «ее» не существует, — продолжала Бен свистящим шепотом.

— Нет. Существует, — резко ответил Дамар.

Она выпрямилась и вскинула палец вверх.

— Ага! Я так и знал! — выкрикнула она. — Я знал, что дело именно в этом! Но ты, кажется, забыл о своем долге, которым ты так дорожишь, над которым трясешься, а сам-то, сам… — Она набрала воздуха в грудь. — Ты как Дукат, хотел бы привязать меня к себе, как вещь, как собственность. Вы ничем не отличаетесь, а ведь я думал, что ты — нормальный. Единственный нормальный там, среди всех…

Дамар вскочил, как будто кресло его подбросило, и схватил ее за плечо. Она тут же стряхнула руку.

— Да что ты… ты! Можешь знать о долге! — заорал он. Напряжение, сковавшее тело, внезапно превратилось во что-то другое, такое сильное, такое восхитительно необходимое сейчас. — Со своими федеральными правилами, со своими терранскими условностями! Ты просто играешь с этим, как ребенок в модельки кораблей! Не думая, что другие делают ради тебя! Да, ради тебя! Ты представляешь вообще, что именно я сделал? О, нет! Вы, терранцы, думаете, что это романтично, привлекательно, это как ваши… дурацкие сказки, так ведь?

В глазах Бен что-то мелькнуло, но Дамар продолжил, глядя ей прямо в лицо. Ее дыхание обжигало.

— Но в этом нет ничего романтичного. Я помог тебе не из привязанности, а из-за того же долга. Потому что ты, ты, именно ты можешь изменить ситуацию в этой войне, и я в это поверил! Я знаю, что прав, но что теперь? Я просто изгой, пария, предатель, мне некуда возвращаться, у меня больше нет родины, мне нигде нет места, и все потому, что я тебя спас! Все из-за этого! Все!

Она вздрогнула, отстранилась, но и это казалось сейчас недостаточным. Настоящая схватка, в которой победить должен он, и оружие наконец оказалось заряженным и под рукой.

— Ты говоришь, я как Дукат, — продолжил Дамар, — но ты, ты гораздо ближе к нему, чем я. Вы — зеркальные отражения друг друга, совсем разные, но на деле совершенно одинаковые. Как близнецы. Неудивительно, что его к тебе тянуло, он обожает себя больше всего на свете.

Бен коротко размахнулась и с силой ударила его в лицо. Дамар не стал уклоняться. Перед глазами вспыхнуло, он отлетел назад, споткнувшись о кресло, но устоял, схватившись за спинку.

— Я не просил меня спасать! — рявкнула она.

— А, так надо было оставить тебя с ним, — сказал Дамар и сплюнул на пол кровь.

Она шагнула вперед и вскинула руку, собираясь ударить снова, но остановилась. Ее трясло.

— Это не я виноват, что тебе некуда деваться, — произнесла она, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. — Это твой… твой… руководитель. Твой Дукат. Это он не стал связываться с Центральным командованием, это он оставил вас на станции, он превратил вас в предателей, и тебя вместе со всеми. Подумай об этом на досуге, когда успокоишься. У меня… у меня не было никаких вариантов. Как и у тебя. — Она круто развернулась, кинулась к стенной нише, оторвала и бросила на пол панель. — А, да где же… где эта чертова аптечка?!

Она вышвырнула из шкафа запасные фазовые генераторы, коробку с чипами, связку коннекторов.

— Выше, — сказал Дамар. — Максимум десять кубиков.

Гнев превратился в отвратительную, вязкую горечь. Хотелось прополоскать рот, чтобы смыть ее прочь.

Бен обожгла его ненавидящим взглядом и стащила аптечку с верхней полки. Зарядила гипошприц.

— И даже не думай прикасаться ко мне. Даже не думай, — сказала она и поднесла шприц к шее. Потом закрыла глаза, покачнулась и побрела прочь, придерживаясь за стенку.

Скрылась в спальне.

Выждав некоторое время — очень долгое и, кажется, совсем короткое, — Дамар подошел к репликатору и дрожащими пальцами отсоединил нижнюю панель. Нужно обнулить настройки, отсоединить предохранительную плату, чтобы получить нормальный алкоголь. Реплицированный канар — та еще дрянь, но ведь другого все равно не достать.

Он нашел нужную плату и отключил ее. Сел на пол, ровно задышал, пытаясь справиться с соблазном заказать канар немедленно.

Ведь оставалось еще одно, что необходимо сделать до того, как позволить себе расслабиться.

Дамар подобрал аптечку, открыл и поддел ногтем внутреннюю поверхность крышки.

Внутри, зажатый в пазе, лежал изолинейный стержень.

Дамар вернулся к пульту. Стержень казался тяжелым, словно наполненным латиной вместо кристаллической жидкости. Скользнул в гнездо, как будто ждал нужного момента.

— Назовите код доступа, — сказал компьютер.

— Дамар, один семь пять дефис синий.

Компьютер едва заметно щелкнул. Коротко загудел.

— Подпространственная связь установлена. Только аудиосигнал.

Повисла тишина. Дамар глубоко вздохнул, и его вздох эхом отозвался в микрофоне.

— Я заказывал баджорский церемониальный костюм, — сказал он. Слова дублировались, мешая говорить. Плазменный шторм, стоило отойти подальше, только вот времени не было. — Но рукава слишком длинные.

Снова стало тихо. Молчание тянулось и тянулось, и Дамар забеспокоился, что шторм все же помешал связи, что придется менять положение, вести катер в другое место, но в этот момент из динамиков послышался шорох. Ответный вздох.

— Ну здравствуй, Дамар, — вместо отзыва сказал ему Гарак.


	9. звездная дата не обозначена

«Не существует судьбы, это все выдумка, чушь

Придумано чтобы оправдать свои слабости и неумения

Такая глупость! Ха!

Она умрет, чтобы он мог жить

Умретумретумрет

Военная медицина для военных нужд, гражданским не положено

Я оставил Вежу из-за ее физической неспособности, из-за бесплодия

Теперь я почти в той же ситуации

Она оставит меня как только

Зачем мы друг другу

Она умрет

Это все бессмысленно

Зачем я это записываю потом пожалею

Не забыть это стереть завтра же»

***

Она появилась… Дамар не проверял время. Переступила через его ноги, споткнулась о пустую бутылку, пробормотала под нос ругательство.

Дамар рассмеялся, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Ее силуэт двоился, расплывался, таял в темноте и снова собирался на фоне огоньков панелей.

Она не стала включать свет. Опустилась в кресло за резервным пультом, развернулась и наклонилась к нему. Ее сомкнутые ладони, пальцы, направленные вперед, целились прямо в Дамара. Он попытался сесть ровнее и снова рассмеялся, потому что получалось слишком сложно.

Тоска, тревога, неуверенность — все эти ядовитые плоды постепенно растворялись в густой массе канара. Снова вызревали — торопливо, наливаясь едким соком, — и пропадали, усыхали прямо на ветках, раз за разом, цикл за циклом.

Что Бен собирается ему сказать? А, она, конечно, будет читать нотацию. О том, как он позорится перед сыном. Что так нельзя. Что есть и другие способы. Будет осуждающе молчать, тяжело вздыхать, смотреть исподлобья. Уйдет, исчезнет где-то в доме, спрячется в каком-нибудь из углов. Пройдет полдня, может, сутки, и он пойдет извиняться, обещать, что это в последний раз, что он любит ее и никогда не станет подводить…

Это будет повторяться, повторяться и повторяться, вечно и неизбежно, как вращение планет вокруг звезды.

Нет, нет, это Ниала так поступила бы. Но какая сейчас разница.

— Дай и мне, — сказала Бен и протянула руку.

Дамар удивился.

— Ты… точно уверена? — спросил он.

Бен шумно выдохнула. Ее лицо терялось в темноте, только глаза слабо поблескивали. Красивые, черные, завораживающие глаза.

— Ты сколько уже выпил? — уточнила она и требовательно пошевелила пальцами. Дамар нащупал бутылку — почти пустую, — и протянул ей.

— Не знаю. Много. Кажется. Я не… считал.

Она поднесла бутылку к губам. Кашлянула, фыркнула, мотнула головой.

— Не самый удачный канар получился, — сказал Дамар.

Бен хмыкнула.

— А он бывает удачным? Ладно, ладно, не надо мне рассказывать о сортах и урожаях, Керзон пытался объяснить мне это много раз, тебе тоже не удастся.

Дамар рассмеялся, жмурясь.

— Я не буду, честно, — сказал он.

Бен сделала еще один глоток и вернула бутылку. Дамар допил остаток: горько-сладкая, жирная, плотная, почти горячая субстанция полилась в рот. Никаких вкусовых оттенков, даже если пытаться распробовать, но все равно становилось весело, легко, тревоги отступали прочь, и это было очень кстати.

— Еще? — спросил Дамар. Он не стал вставать: мало ли, — просто повернул голову и сказал репликатору: — Канар. Черный. Урожай две тысячи триста двадцать седьмого.

Он нащупал горлышко появившейся в репликаторе бутылки и стащил ее вниз.

— Совсем не похож на настоящий, — пожаловался он. — Жаль, не могу угостить тебя правильным канаром. Тебе бы понравилось. Наверное.

— Вряд ли, — отозвалась Бен.

— И кардассианские блюда мы не ели.

— Об этом я тоже не жалею. Ну, разве что немного, в порядке эксперимента.

Дамар откупорил бутылку и протянул ей. Бен взяла, повертела в пальцах. Отпила глоток.

— Ничего не успели из того, что мне хотелось показать тебе, — сказал Дамар. — Почти.

Он забрал канар, обхватил ребристое стекло ладонями и прижал бутылку к себе. Снова становилось грустно, но это пройдет, нужно только переждать.

— Знаешь, о чем жалею я? — сказала Бен негромко. — Что мы не можем провести здесь еще два месяца.

Дамар с надеждой поднял голову.

— Тогда твоя влюбленность моментально бы прошла, — добавила она, и это было как пощечина. Дамар дернулся.

— Я что, говорил тебе о какой-то влюбленности? — выплюнул он.

Бен негромко фыркнула, покачала головой.

— Нет так нет. Никакой влюбленности, конечно.

Дамар торопливо поднес горлышко к губам и сделал глубокий глоток, но канар на этот раз не помог. Боль нарастала где-то в груди, противная, тянущая, жгучая, как после фазерного ранения.

Бен отобрала у него канар.

Слова сбивались в плотную, организованную и злую толпу, будто баджорцы перед бунтом. Нужно открыть огонь, пока они не начали швыряться бомбами.

— Вообще-то ты права, — сказал он, стреляя на опережение. — Да. Я влюблен. Влюблен. Влюблен. Сколько нужно это повторять, чтобы поверить самому себе и признать это, а? Ну, скажи, ты же наверняка знаешь, скажи.

Бен коротко рассмеялась, выпила немного еще.

— Мне начинает нравиться канар, — сказала она. — От него всегда так весело?

— Бывают провалы, но короткие, а так — да, — ответил Дамар.

Она помолчала и ответила:

— Не знаю.

— Что не знаешь?

— Сколько нужно повторять, — отрезала она.

Повисла тишина. Дамар протянул руку за бутылкой, и Бен вложила горлышко ему в пальцы. Ее рука была такой теплой…

— Вопрос только в том, — слегка заплетающимся языком произнесла Бен, — кого именно ты любишь. Меня? Или ее?

Дамар широко улыбнулся. Какой глупый, бессмысленный вопрос.

— Ты сейчас и есть «она».

— Сейчас.

— Да, сейчас. Но потом… потом она умрет.

Бен издала короткий, удивленный и злой смешок. Потом замолкла, и стало тихо.

— Умрет, — повторила она протяжно. — Как же объяснить тебе, что я и она — это одно и то же. Ее не существует, поэтому ее нельзя убить. Я-то останусь.

— А ее не будет, — тут же ответил Дамар, довольный своей находчивостью.

Она тяжело вздохнула и произнесла устало:

— Ну хорошо, я безжалостный убийца и уничтожу твою возлюбленную. Но я тоже хочу жить, хочу стать таким, как был. Знаешь ли, я привык к своему телу. Дай-ка сюда бутылку.

Дамар послушался. Бен сделала несколько глубоких глотков, выдохнула.

— Я вообще-то хотел извиниться, — сказала она. — Не стоило упоминать про Дуката. Да и… ты на него совсем не похож.

Дамар вздохнул. Слишком теплая радость и слишком жгучий стыд, эмоции, которые хотелось бы приглушить, но канар действовал совсем наоборот.

— Я тоже наговорил тебе…

— Омерзительных вещей, Дамар, — перебила она. — И лживых. Как вообще можно… мы совершенно разные.

Ой, как же это спорно. Но Дамар смутно понимал, что не стоит сейчас настаивать на своей правоте, это будет стратегический просчет и проигрыш в долгосрочной перспективе.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Я просто хотел тебя задеть. Обидеть.

— Меня? — спросила она, неожиданно улыбнувшись. — Или ее?

Дамар рассмеялся. Кабина начала медленно кружиться, и он поморгал, чтобы это прекратить.

— Тебя. Капитана Сиско.

— Какое все-таки безумие, что ты так меня разделяешь, — выдохнула Бен и наклонилась ниже, почти касаясь его. Дамар поднял голову и ткнулся лбом ей в щеку. — Ну, ты обидел нас обоих.

— Прости, — повторил Дамар. Он потянулся за канаром, но Бен отвела руку в сторону.

— Тебе хватит на сегодня.

Дамар попытался встать.

— Это не тебе решать! Дай сюда.

Она быстро поднесла бутылку к губам и допила остатки.

— Вот, все, больше нет.

— Надо заказать еще, — сказал Дамар, но кабина вращалась все быстрее, а ноги не держали.

Бен сползла с кресла и опустилась на колени рядом. Дамар обнял ее и ткнулся лицом в плечо, чтобы не упасть, и чтобы голова так не кружилась

И чтобы почувствовать ее тепло, ее запах. Ее заботу.

— Ты вообще спал? Ел? — прошептала Бен прямо на ухо.

— Зачем?

Она фыркнула.

— Пойдем.

— Куда это?

— В постель.

Дамар прижал ее к себе, улыбаясь. Как же хорошо. Как же чудесно.

— С тобой… конечно.

— Нет, ты будешь спать. Мы будем спать.

— Пф-ф, сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Дамар. Бен отстранилась, встала, потом сильным рывком подняла его на ноги.

Перед глазами все расплывалось. Надо взять себя в руки, не ударить в грязь лицом… нельзя, чтобы она осталась недовольна. Это же… последний раз, так?

Бен тащила его, тяжело дыша, за собой. Дверной проем. Спальня. Кровать. Темнота.

Дамар потянулся поцеловать ее, но Бен отстранилась.

— Спи уже.

И он отключился.

***

Голоса, вкрадчиво раздающиеся ниоткуда, становились все яснее, отчетливей, врывались, путались под ногами. Мешали. Это сон? Реальность? Дамар вздрогнул. Нет, не сон. Голос был слишком знаком. И звучал слишком громко.

— Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, капитан Сиско. Мой старый друг Дукат уже давно демонстрировал… пренебрежение к некоторым социальным нормам. Так что я даже не удивлен. К тому же, конспирация… изящный выход из положения, как бы мне ни хотелось это признавать. Кстати, должен заметить, что изменения вам очень к лицу.

Гарак. О, нет. Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как они связывались?

— Да ну.

Это уже была Бен. В ее голосе слышался скепсис.

— Это не комплимент, это факт. К тому же, стоит надеяться, — с отчетливой улыбкой произнес Гарак, — что теперь вы станете лучше понимать кардассианцев.

Дамар задержал дыхание, пытаясь собраться с силами. Голова продолжала отвратительно кружиться, но теперь она еще и болела. Нужно было пить чаще, тогда от обычной попытки расслабиться такого не случилось бы. Нужно было…

Он осторожно приоткрыл глаз, стараясь не шевелить лишний раз головой.

Бен вздохнула. Она стояла, уверенно упершись рукой в стену, спиной к Дамару. Гарак встал в дверном проеме, и на его лице застыло странное, почти умиленное выражение.

— С этим утверждением не стану спорить. Но все же… лучше бы вы предупредили о своем появлении, — сказала она. — А если бы я выстрелил?

— О, так значит, Дамар не сообщил о том, что… Кстати, он как раз проснулся. Здравствуй, Дамар, — сказал с поддельной радостью Гарак. — Рад нашей встрече.

Бен обернулась, окинув Дамара невозмутимым взглядом.

Только не это. Дамар поморгал и приподнялся на локте. Он забыл. Совершенно. Командные коды «Рио-Гранде», которые он передал Гараку, позволили ему просто телепортироваться на борт. И… о, нет.

Сделав над собой усилие, Дамар сел и потер лицо.

— Не могу сказать, что это взаимно, — хрипло отозвался он.

Его тут же затошнило, но он сумел сдержаться. Зря он отказывался все это время от выпивки, очень зря.

Гарак улыбнулся шире, перевел взгляд на Бен, потом опять на Дамара. Понять бы, о чем он думает. Но нет, это практически невозможно. Отвратительно. Дамар еще раз потер лицо, пытаясь отогнать дурноту.

— Нам придется оставить «Рио-Гранде»? — спросила Бен, возвращая разговор в нужное русло.

— Боюсь, что да. К тому же, для этой миссии мы зафрахтовали лиссепианский транспортник: «Дефайент» занят на другом задании. Ваша кардассианская внешность станет отличным прикрытием…

— Ладно, — прервала его Бен и вздохнула. — Катер прослужил нам верой и правдой все это время. Нужно потом вернуться, нечестно будет вот так бросить его.

Дамар собрался с силами и встал. Стащил с верхней полки брошенную там броню, натянул на себя. Обулся. Надел комм-браслет. Хотя зачем он ему сейчас?

Пристальный и очень… сложный взгляд Гарака ощущался каждой клеточкой тела.

— Если не возражаете, капитан Сиско, я телепортирую вас на борт первым, — сказал он. — Хотел бы обменяться парой фраз с Дамаром.

Только не это. Чего ему нужно?

— Хорошо, — ответила Бен и неожиданно улыбнулась, пусть и одними уголками губ.

Они перебрались в кабину. Бутылки исчезли с пола — она их убрала, что ли? Когда? Дамар придерживался за стенку, чтобы не потерять равновесие. В вертикальном положении похмелье чувствовалось куда неприятнее и сильнее.

Гарак ввел на транспортере координаты. Бен шагнула в кабинку и через мгновение исчезла в серебристых всполохах.

Потом Гарак обернулся к Дамару и снова раздвинул губы в своей омерзительной, слишком многозначительной улыбке, одной из многих в его арсенале. Наклонил голову, то ли вопросительно, то ли сочувственно.

— Что? — буркнул Дамар.

— Хотел бы предупредить кое о чем, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил Гарак, — Терранцы кажутся такими чистосердечными, такими простыми в общении, не так ли? Очень широких взглядов. Никаких сложностей, только готовность к новым открытиям. Познаниям. Приключениям. Потрясающая легкость. Дух захватывает.

— И что с того?

— Но стоило бы знать, что их принципы так же тверды и неизменны, как и наши, Дамар, — сказал Гарак, и его улыбка слегка искривилась, едва заметно, совсем чуть-чуть. — И они всегда при прочих равных выберут того, кто близок им. Кто находится в зоне их понимания правильности. В списке дозволенного. И кардассианцы, как ни жаль признавать подобное, не входят в этот список.

Дамар набрал воздуха в грудь, зажмурился. Осознание обрушилось на него потоком грязной, ледяной воды.

— Я что, просил у тебя совета? — прошипел он, едва разжимая губы.

Гарак улыбнулся шире, блеснув зубами.

— Тем не менее, я думаю, мой совет окажется для тебя очень полезен. Исходя из многих факторов.

Дамар пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Нет, конечно, обычная вежливая маска. Отвратительно.

— К тому же, — добавил Гарак, — сейчас у нас с тобой гораздо больше общего, чем тебе бы, наверное, хотелось.

Дамар отвел взгляд. О да, в этом Гарак прав. Они оба теперь изгнанники. Пора привыкать. Сживаться с этим. Как?

— Но я ведь поступил правильно, — сказал он. — Сделал то, что должен.

Гарак помолчал.

— Конечно, Дамар. И я не виню тебя за это. Ты просто исполнял свой долг, как и положено любому из нас.

Дамар вдруг понял, что речь идет не только о том, что случилось сейчас. Говорилось и о Зиял… которую он убил при отступлении. Потому что должен был это сделать. Иначе никак. Ведь правда? Он крепко сжал губы, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ, но Гарак поднес комм-бейдж к губам и сказал:

— Компьютер. Телепортировать двоих.


	10. 51 611.4

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 611.4**

«Терранцы — самая агрессивная раса квадранта. У них есть буквально все, но они постоянно вмешиваются в чужие дела, ввязываются во все конфликты, лезут на каждую планету со своими мерками и моральными установками. И если бы только моральными.

Мне пришлось приложить все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, чтобы достойно противостоять им. Выдержать прессинг. И за это, наверное, терранцаев стоило бы уважать. Они, при всей своей видимой мягкости, действительно непреклонны, когда дело касается их принципов.

Иногда я их за это по-настоящему ненавижу, но деваться все равно некуда».

***

Солнце постепенно опускалось к горизонту, но продолжало нещадно бить в глаза — даже сильнее, чем когда находилось в зените. Шумели волны, с ритмичным постоянством накатывая на невидимый с холма берег. С моря рывками дул ледяной, пробирающий до костей ветер.

Дамар плотнее закутался в зимнюю накидку, которую все-таки получилось заказать в общественном репликаторе здесь, в Сан-Франциско. На него продолжали коситься, но теперь уже по другой причине: терранцам и большинству инопланетян было жарко, они не могли понять, зачем этот кто-то кутается в теплую одежду. В разгар их самого горячего периода — лета. Что же здесь творится зимой?

Лавочка, на которой он устроился, была до отвращения удобной, просто-таки созданной для праздного наблюдения за местными достопримечательностями. На другой стороне пролива высились сверкающие, разномастные, потрясающе уродливые небоскребы. Весь этот огромный город напоминал увеличенную до крайности поверхность изолинейного чипа федералов — сначала крупные прозрачно-зеркальные очертания, потом мелкие кубики старых зданий, зелень, маленькие киоски и инфраструктурные объекты совершенно в другом стиле. Попытка превратить хаос в порядок, полностью безуспешная при этом. Хаоса становилось только больше.

День не задался с самого утра. Сначала Дамар долго пытался выбраться из огромного, вконец запутанного лабиринта Центрального командования Звездного Флота. Помог ему какой-то сердобольный коммандер, который явно ни разу не воевал с кардассианцами, провел до выхода, и Дамар очутился на улице. Пронзительно-яркое небо полнилось черными точками шаттлов.

Он понятия не имел, куда сейчас идти. За ним наверняка следили — и Звездный флот, и разведка Доминиона, она здесь просто обязана быть, — так что стоило попробовать оторваться? Как бы вышел из положения… тот же Гарак?

Дамар зябко дернул плечами. Тогда, утром, ему показалось очевидным, что надо пройтись по публичным местам, сесть на какой-то транспорт, но сейчас эти нелепые попытки скрыться от невидимого преследователя выглядели смешными и глупыми. Как и переговоры, которые он пытался вести с командованием. Сначала он лепетал, как будто это ему было что-то от них нужно, а потом, когда они попытались нажать на него, сорвался на крик. Нет, кричать совершенно не стоило! Нужно было говорить и действовать уверенно, снисходительно… как вел бы себя Дукат.

Он почти весь день бродил по странному городу, от него то шарахались, то оборачивались вслед. Людей в форме на улицах было едва не больше, чем гражданских — разве стоило ожидать другого от федеральной столицы? У них было точно так же. Но раньше Дамару казалось, что Терра — более мирная планета, с мягким, хоть и холодным, климатом, а жителям нет дела до того, кто ты и откуда прилетел. Какая наивность. На Баджоре было гораздо теплее, а ко взглядам на улицах легко можно было привыкнуть. В конце концов, баджорцы подчинялись кардассианцам, пускай смотрят сколько хотят.

Сейчас разница в положении ощущалась всем телом.

Канар ему налили только в одном из баров, но оттуда ближе к вечеру пришлось уйти — вежливо, но твердо попросил бармен. Репликаторы на просьбы не реагировали, и Дамар заказал бутылку местного, незнакомого напитка. Потом побрел куда глаза глядят и вышел к какому-то огромному, даже красивому, пожалуй, парку.

Теперь он сидел на удобной лавочке и смотрел, как садится солнце, едва касаясь длинного, легкого и аккуратного моста, тянувшегося на противоположный берег. Мост тоже выглядел неплохо, наверное, именно поэтому терранцы и считали его высшим достижением своих архитекторов. Под накидкой бутылка согрелась, но напиток, пусть и походил на канар по цвету, все равно казался унылым, слишком сладким, и настроение от него не улучшалось. Но Дамар все равно потихоньку отпивал глоток за глотком, стараясь отогнать напряжение, избавиться от раздражающих мыслей.

Он мог бы справиться лучше. Он вообще не справился.

Дамар глубоко вздохнул и поднес бутылку к губам.

К вечеру парк совершенно опустел. Никого рядом. Теперь можно даже гордиться тем, что он скрылся от слежки, причем довольно хитрым способом. Дамар усмехнулся. Это если за ним не следят через уличные камеры и визоры, конечно, но об этом лучше не думать. Можно представить, что он здесь один, на опустевшей планете, что вся Терра вымерла… но загорающиеся огни на противоположном берегу мешали фантазировать об этом. Мост вспыхнул воздушными гирляндами огоньков. В небе тоже загорелись разноцветные всполохи — шаттлы и другие летательные аппараты. Ночь наступила моментально, как только солнце ушло за горизонт, без сумерек, без постепенно наползающей темноты, такой успокаивающей, и стало по-настоящему холодно. Ветер сменил направление, начал дуть в спину.

Немного поколебавшись, Дамар забрался на лавочку с ногами, но это не помогло. Тогда, допив остатки рома, он выбросил бутылку в стоявший рядом утилизатор, лег, подсунув сумку под голову, и постарался, как мог, укрыться накидкой. Ветер теперь не продувал его — защищала спинка лавочки, — но начали сильно мерзнуть ноги и руки. Этот алкоголь совсем не согревал.

Зато лавочка была такой удобной! Почти как кровать. Даже лучше. Как койка на «Рио-Гранде», разве что немного поуже.

Казалось, будто много лет прошло с тех пор. Долгих, печальных лет.

Он закрыл глаза, кутаясь в накидку. Сейчас не настолько холодно, чтобы пострадать, температура не настолько низкая. Наверное, зимой здесь есть и снег, и лед, прозрачная, обжигающе холодная штука, очень красивая — если смотреть издали. Но в августе вода в этом регионе не должна замерзать по ночам, значит, можно попробовать уснуть. Попробовать забыть весь этот омерзительный, непродуктивный день…

Кто-то потряс его за плечо, и Дамар рывком сел, моргая. Пошарил рукой. Сумка! В Лакариане ее могли бы давно уже украсть… Но она лежала рядом. Уф.

— Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? — спросил незнакомый голос. — Тебя так трясло… может, вызвать медиков? Ты не болен? Почему спишь на лавочке?

Дамар откинул капюшон и обернулся к говорившему. Терранец. Средних лет. Красная форма, звание… не видно.

Глаза незнакомца расширились, а лицо скривилось. Безусловная реакция. Отвращение. Злость. Ненависть. Терранцы все выражают лицом.

Дамар оскалился в ответной улыбке.

Без оружия он ощущал себя почти беспомощным, но драться-то вполне мог.

Правда, человек не стал нападать. Поспешно отступил назад и растаял в темноте.

Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, но почему-то разом стало теплее. Дамар перевел дыхание, мотнул головой, отгоняя сон. Как всегда, подходящие слова пришли на ум слишком поздно, а стоило бы сказать их сразу, после вопроса, после этого взгляда, в котором отражалось все, что терранцы думают о таких, как Дамар.

— Ты мне не приятель, — пробормотал он запоздало, потом повторил, как будто от этих слов могло стать легче. — Не приятель.

Но в парке теперь не было так безопасно, как казалось поначалу. Дамар слез с лавочки, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, подхватил сумку и пошагал к выходу. Пока идешь, холод ощущается слабее, он это помнил еще по Баджору. Только вот куда он может пойти? Ночью? Часы на браслете показывали два по местному времени. Может, если бары работают — а они должны, — то там народу будет гораздо меньше.

Дамар брел по улице, ярко освещенной оранжевыми фонарями. Теплый, приятный свет. Если бы не холод, можно представить, что он на родной планете. Нет, все равно не то. Запах не тот, привкус не тот, смутное ощущение легкости — беспечной такой, почти залихватской, — из-за более слабой гравитации. Настораживающее чувство.

Вывески баров призывно помаргивали разноцветными огнями. Но в них было полным-полно народу. Сейчас на Дамара почти никто не обращал внимания — темно, слишком весело, но стоит снять капюшон… Дамар надвинул его поглубже и прошел мимо очередных дверей. Не то. Хотя выбирать, в его положении, надо ли?

Потом он вдруг остановился и даже не понял, почему.

Днем он проходил мимо этого бара несколько раз, но не обратил внимания. Но теперь вывеска — голографическая и по-дурацки вызывающая, — ярко светилась. Бросалась в глаза.

Бар назывался «Новый Орлеан».

Дамар развернулся и, едва не сбив с ног невовремя подвернувшегося андорианца, торопливо пошагал обратно.

Где-то в начале улицы он видел столбик информатория.

***

Среди прочих равных — публичный транспортер, шаттл, гиперподземка, — Дамар выбрал шаттл. На транспортер ушел бы весь скудный запас выделенных ему командованием социальных кредитов, а в подземке не на что смотреть, хотя после транспортера это был самый быстрый способ. В шаттле, кроме него, сидели две женщины и спящий ребенок, почти младенец: одна из женщин держала его на коленях и сама практически спала, откинув голову назад. Дамар отвернулся. Он не хотел вспоминать, а зрелище было слишком знакомым.

Внизу проносились какие-то высокие, покрытые растительностью горы. Становилось все светлее, край неба прямо по курсу шаттла наливался розовым и золотым. Потом горы сменились распланированными, аккуратными полями, садами, другими фрагментами — ровными, четкими, идеально размеченными. Ничего лишнего, и все же за садами потянулись желтовато-серые с прозеленью, дикие места, точно так же ровно, аккуратно огороженные. Какая богатая планета… они могут себе позволить хранить природу в неприкосновенности. И не потому, что земля неплодородна. Не потому, что не хватает воды.

Дамар закрыл глаза. Шаттл прибудет на место минут через двадцать, можно попробовать подремать.

***

Этот город был совершенно другим. Спокойным, расслабленным и по-настоящему равнодушным. Людей на улицах почти не было. Старые дома стояли плотными рядами, невысокие, но изящные, эстетично выглядящие и при этом обжитые.

И еще здесь было тепло. Не жарко, конечно, но и не промозглый холод Калифорнии. Дамар сбросил капюшон, как мог, поправил прическу.

Его, конечно, никто не ждет. Естественно, его немедленно попросят уйти, отправят восвояси — так сделала бы любая семья, появись у них на пороге… чужак? Бывший любовник. Это совершенно немыслимо. Но зато… зато он перестанет об этом думать. И можно будет забыть те дни навсегда. Постараться забыть, если точнее.

Выбросить их из памяти он все равно не сумеет.

Информатории здесь тоже казались очень старыми, под стать домам.

— Компьютер, — попросил Дамар. — Найди мне информацию по слову «Сиско». Объекты городской инфраструктуры, публичные места.

В ресторан к открытию, наверное, будет приличнее прийти, чем в дом. Менее навязчиво.

— Ресторан «Креольская кухня Сиско», — с готовностью отозвался информаторий. — Откроется через час. Проложить оптимальный маршрут?

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Дамар.

Еще целый час. Можно даже прогуляться, хватило бы сил.

***

Если долго не спать, не отдыхать, то тяжелая усталость в какой-то момент сменяется бодростью. Не слишком приятной, в какой-то мере неестественной, как после стимуляторов, но дающей возможность продержаться еще немного.

Ресторан был пока закрыт. Еще одно красивое здание, похожее на соседние и в то же время совсем другое, уникальное. Сан-Франциско в его мертвом, стеклянном великолепии казался сейчас далеким, неприятным сном.

Но расслабляться все равно не стоило. Это мнимое дружелюбие, напускная беспечность, которые немедленно сменятся настоящими эмоциями, стоит только показаться на глаза. Дамар помялся перед входом. Нет, здесь его могут из вежливости пустить. Будут коситься, вздыхать… Терранцы! Лучше попробовать с черного хода. Здесь же он должен быть, по идее?

Вскоре Дамар нашел узкий переулок, заставленный какими-то ящиками, и протиснулся мимо них дальше. Хоть бы он вел в правильный дом. Переулок свернул в сторону, уткнувшись в тесное, огражденное зарослями кустов пространство. Невысокое крыльцо со ступенями, рядом стояло несколько складных стульев, другие ящики…

Дверь старая, тоже деревянная. Вряд ли даже реплицированная. Огромная ценность, как и все на этой планете, принимаемая как должное.

Дамар поднялся на крыльцо, набрал полную грудь воздуха, пытаясь успокоиться, и постучал.

Никто не ответил, и он постучал снова, на этот раз громче.

Запах еды кружил голову.

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге замер терранец, пожилой, невысокий и сухощавый. Пронзительный, плотный, почти разъедающий взгляд. До боли знакомый. Настороженное лицо. Ну конечно, настороженное. И удивленное. Его можно понять.

— Вы кого-то ищете? — спросил терранец.

Вот. Теперь его точно выгонят. Сиско наверняка здесь нет, он уехал путешествовать, сидит дома, отправился… у него ведь есть невеста. К невесте, да.

— Капитана Сиско, — ответил Дамар. — Мне говорили, он на планете, в увольнении. Вы знаете, где он?

Удивление вдруг сменилось чем-то… вроде понимания. Терранец обернулся и крикнул через плечо:

— Бен! Бен! Подойди. К тебе тут какой-то кардассианец.

Новая неловкая пауза. Дамар переступил с ноги на ногу. Если уйти прямо сейчас…

В этот момент в дверях появился Сиско. Застывшее в холодной маске лицо. Еще более настороженный взгляд, напряженная поза. Да, уходить нужно немедленно. Дамар отступил назад, нащупывая ногой ступеньку.

Но Сиско вдруг расплылся в улыбке. Очень радостной. Искренней. Странной. Знакомой. Плечи расслабились. Его лицо… ее лицо. Улыбка сломала лед, теперь оно стало теплым. Как когда-то давно.

— Дамар! — сказал Сиско. — До чего я рад тебя видеть. Ну, заходи же, не стой на пороге.


	11. 51 614.8

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 614.8**

«У некоторых народов, которые не развивают память, случаются «ложные воспоминания» — замечают что-то малознакомое, и им кажется, они уже это видели, переживали такую ситуацию. У нас подобного не бывает, но я, глядя на Сиско, чувствую себя именно так. Он ведет себя так знакомо… Я видел это много, много раз и помню — как будто мы расстались только вчера.

Он играет на музыкальном инструменте, нажимает на клавиши. Она так же легко, изящно вводила в компьютер шаттла новый маршрут. Он улыбается ее улыбкой — ироничной, едва касающейся уголков рта. Подносит пальцы к губам. Жестикулирует. Как она. Открыто, радостно смеется. Как она. Его глаза точно так же азартно блестят. Я теряю почву под ногами. Я приехал к терранцу, которому помог сбежать — потому что был должен так поступить, только и всего, это было правильным решением, — но вижу ее.

Ничего не могу поделать. Если задуматься, это меня даже пугает.

Нужно это прекратить».

***

— Ну как? — спросил мистер Сиско. Нет, он ведь просил называть себя Джозеф, хотя это и было слегка неловко. — Вкусно?

Он буравил Дамара суровым взглядом. Такие разные, и такие похожие, отец и сын. Дамар осторожно отодвинул пустую тарелку и выдохнул. Даже врать не придется, и хорошо: нельзя расстраивать главу семьи, где тебя приняли. На Терре наверняка это тоже считалось бы невежливым.

— Очень вкусно, — искренне ответил он. — Спасибо. А еще есть?

Строгие морщины на лице Джозефа вдруг сложились в довольную, широкую улыбку.

— Конечно. Бен! — выкрикнул он. — Принеси Дамару добавки. Мне раньше не приходилось готовить кардассианские блюда, некоторые продукты, увы, из репликатора…

— Нет, все великолепно. Если честно, моя жена готовит тожал хуже, чем вы, — сказал Дамар и улыбнулся в ответ.

Джозеф просиял.

— Что ж, пойду займусь делами, — сказал он, встал и поспешил в зал. Было поздно, но ресторан работал до последнего клиента.

Они остались в крохотной столовой вдвоем.

Сиско поставил перед Дамаром тарелку и сел напротив, сложив ладони перед лицом в знакомом жесте.

— Пахнет просто отвратительно, — сдерживая улыбку, прокомментировал он.

— Отлично пахнет, — отрезал Дамар, принимаясь за еду. — У тебя попросту не хватает органов восприятия.

Сиско хохотнул.

— Ну да, я упустил возможность проверить и ничуть об этом не жалею.

— Зря.

Тожал действительно вышел отличный. Даже соуса добавить не хотелось. Все как надо — в меру соленый, в меру горьковатый. Дамар глубоко вздохнул. Теперь, если что, нормально поесть удастся только… здесь? Не вариант, увы.

Сиско смотрел на него, подперев щеку ладонью.

— Я рад, что ты все-таки решил заглянуть. Командование не слишком тебя… засыпало вопросами?

Дамар прожевал, проглотил, потом сказал:

— Они хотят большего, чем я могу им дать. — Он пожал плечами. — Но жаловаться нет смысла. На Кардассии такого, как я, уже давно бы вынудили рассказать все, о чем я знаю. Звездный Флот даже пытается быть дипломатичным. В своей манере.

— Ты же предложил сотрудничество, — сказал Сиско. — Связь с кардассианскими войсками, возможность для того, чтобы разорвать их союз с Доминионом.

— Да. Но они хотят разведданные, а не мою поддержку. Да и какую поддержку я смогу дать? — Дамар нервно постучал ложкой по дну тарелки. — За моей спиной нет никаких сил…

— Есть, — твердо ответил Сиско.

Дамар крепче сжал губы, встал, подхватил обе тарелки и понес к репликатору. На Сиско он не смотрел.

— Ты забыл Гарака, — добавил тот.

— Вот пусть Гарак и ведет с ними переговоры! — огрызнулся, не оборачиваясь, Дамар.

— Я могу помочь, если нужно.

— Не нужно, — сказал Дамар. Тарелки в репликаторе растаяли с тонким свистом. — Это мое дело. Я должен сам завершить его. Или провалить.

Последнее вероятней, конечно.

Раздался глубокий вздох. Скрипнул, отодвигаясь, стул. Потом послышались шаги. Сиско подошел, встал рядом, но не слишком близко. На расстоянии вытянутой руки. Выдерживал дистанцию.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он.

— И не пытайся вмешиваться за моей спиной. Я все равно об этом узнаю.

Сиско медленно покачал головой. Его лицо… то ли доброжелательность, то ли сожаление. Хорошо бы первое.

— Я не стал бы поступать так с тобой, — отозвался он. Потом вдруг улыбнулся и, протянув руку, снял со стены какую-то полосу ткани. — Знаешь, что? Надень-ка это.

Дамар взял предложенное. Это оказался фартук, немного непривычный.

— И? — спросил он.

— Пойдем, поможешь мне чистить моллюсков, — сказал Сиско. — Вдвоем выйдет гораздо быстрее.

Снаружи было прохладно, но не слишком — ночь стояла безветренная. Пахло фруктовыми очистками, солью, чем-то вкусным и одновременно противным, но до странного привлекательным.

Сиско толкнул к нему складной стул и протянул короткий нож с неровным лезвием.

— Вот. Берешь отсюда, — он показал, — и делаешь вот так. Поддеваешь… это просто. Потом выскребаешь моллюска сюда, а в это ведро бросаешь раковины.

Дамар кивнул и устроился на стуле — слишком неудобном для терранского, но от этого почему-то становилось легче. Спокойнее. Раковины казались образцами скульптуры давно погибшей цивилизации. Ими, наверное, можно даже что-то украсить: такие аккуратные изгибы, такая правильная форма. И цвет. Переливы.

Он покосился на Сиско. Тот вскрывал очередного моллюска. Расслабленное и одновременно сосредоточенное лицо. Ох, как же похож. Как близнец. Даже волосы вокруг рта не мешали это видеть.

— Чем медленнее ты будешь чистить, тем дольше мы здесь провозимся, — сказал Сиско, не поднимая головы. — И ты опять на меня смотришь. Нет, даже пялишься.

Дамар тут же отвернулся.

Щелкнула раковина. Внутренность моллюска, мягкая, как содержимое яйца таспара, но далеко не такая отталкивающая на вид, влажно шлепнулась в кастрюлю. Если наловчиться, можно делать это быстрее. Просто нужна практика.

Пустые створки полетели в мусорное ведро. Новая раковина. Щелк!

— Я только не могу понять, почему, — сказал Сиско. — В чем причина на этот раз.

Дамар яростно дернул ножом, отрывая моллюска от родной оболочки, и тот улетел мимо кастрюли, прямо в мусор.

— Ни в чем.

Сиско покосился на него с сомнением.

— Ну конечно, так я и поверил. Лучше объясни сам. Не люблю гадать, а в твоем случае придется перебирать слишком много вариантов.

Дамар швырнул вслед за моллюском пустую раковину и вытер руки об фартук.

— Ты слишком похож на нее, — сказал он ожесточенно. — И вместе с тем не похож. Ее нет, а я даже не поцеловал ее на прощанье.

Сиско хмыкнул, и Дамар затаил дыхание. Такой знакомый звук. Разве что голос был немного выше. Если закрыть глаза…

— А мог бы и предупредить о том, что вызвал Гарака, — сказал Сиско. — Так что претензия не ко мне.

— Это не претензия, — тут же отозвался Дамар. Неожиданно его захлестнуло азартом — таким неожиданным, непривычным. Не предназначенным для общения с терранцем. Сердце застучало быстрее. — Мне просто жаль, что так вышло.

— Вот как, — ответил, едва заметно улыбаясь, Сиско. — Жаль? Ну, могу сказать тебе, что я целуюсь точно так же.

О, он пытается вызывать смущение? Да ну, серьезно? Просто смешно.

— Правда? — парировал Дамар. — Предлагаешь наверстать упущенное?

На этот раз Сиско отвел взгляд, его улыбка поблекла. Неужели он так и сдастся? Дамар затаил дыхание, но Сиско в тот же момент отбросил очередную раковину, вытер руки и встал. Поднял голову и с вызовом — или показалось? — посмотрел на Дамара.

— Почему бы и нет? — сказал он.

Еще не поздно обратить все в шутку и сдать назад. Сиско все поймет, они просто посмеются вместе, как бывало…

— Если ты, конечно, не боишься, — добавил Сиско.

Какая примитивная манипуляция! И какая действенная. Но не сработает. Дамар положил нож и тоже встал.

— Только если ты сам этого хочешь, — сказал он, глядя Сиско в глаза.

Такой знакомый взгляд. Просто дыхание перехватывало. Кто-то из них должен сейчас отступить, но Дамар решил, что этим «кем-то» будет не он. Еще чего не хватало.

— Я не против, — сказал Сиско, не отводя взгляда.

Еще немного, и придется позорно сбегать. Нужно опередить соперника, ударить первым…

Дамар шагнул вперед, взял Сиско за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Перед закрытыми глазами будто взорвалась петарда. Вкус. Запах. Ощущение. Чувства лгут, эта непривычно гладкая кожа, тонкая шея, волосы на лице. Другая фигура. Но вкус не подделаешь. Запах…

Они оставались почти такими же. Чуть острее, но…

Ох.

Сиско прижал его к себе знакомым уверенным движением, обхватил за талию. Дамар продолжал жмуриться. Нет, нет, он совершает сейчас ошибку, нужно просто отстраниться и прекратить это, остановиться, пока не поздно. Пока еще получается сдерживаться и не выдавать себя…

Сиско на миг отстранился, переводя дыхание. Вот он, удобный момент! Но вместо того, чтобы отступить, Дамар снова притянул его к себе, прижался губами к таким знакомым губам. Вкус опьянял, кружил голову, в груди стало легко и пусто: настоящий вакуум, чистая красота межзвездного пространства.

Нет, нет. Нет. Надо… надо все бросить сейчас же.

Сиско выдохнул и отодвинулся, заглядывая Дамару в лицо.

— О. И где же твой хваленый самоконтроль? — спросил он, широко, довольно улыбаясь.

— Там же, где и твой, — выдохнул Дамар и тоже улыбнулся: Сиско, в отличие от него, вообще не умел сдерживаться. Его пру́т совершенно бесстыдным образом упирался Дамару в живот. И это… это было приятно. Такое неподдельное желание, такая искренность. Как и у нее.

Сиско поднял руку и осторожно, мягко коснулся большим пальцем чуфы. Дамар снова зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с собственной слабостью.

А стоило ли?

— Знаешь, что? — сказал Сиско. — Пойдем. Быстрее, пока я не передумал.

Что? Дамар вздрогнул, но тот дернул его за руку и потянул за собой.

Холл. Крутая, узкая лестница, гладкие деревянные перила. Скрип ступенек. Они обязательно наткнутся сейчас на кого-нибудь. На Джозефа. На кого-то из работников. Нет, те, наверное, уже ушли. Или не ушли?

Сиско дернул одну из дверей, повернул ручку и втолкнул Дамара внутрь. Шагнул следом.

В комнате было темно. Пахло специями и деревом. Чистым бельем, как на катере.

Если не открывать глаз, можно представить…

Нет, нельзя. Не надо ничего себе представлять.

Сиско наклонил голову и поцеловал его в шею, прихватывая зубами гребень. Дамар судорожно выдохнул и прижал Сиско к себе, крепко цепляясь за талию, словно кто-то вот-вот мог его отобрать.

— Мне кажется, — прошептал Сиско, касаясь кожи губами, — что я знаю твое тело наизусть. До малейшей чешуйки.

— В таком случае, — отозвался Дамар, тоже шепотом, — я в проигрышном положении. Потому что совсем тебя не знаю.

Сиско хмыкнул, улыбнулся, едва видимый в темноте — только очертания, только изменившийся из-за улыбки голос.

— Во-первых, знаешь, — сказал он, — во-вторых, это совершенно неважно.

Он стащил с Дамара фартук, потом с себя. Белая, почти светящаяся в темноте футболка тоже полетела на пол. Темная кожа терялась в густой темноте. Дамар судорожно стянул с себя футболку — такую же белую: Сиско дал ему свою, переодеться с дороги, — и расстегнул брюки.

Потом они снова целовались, взапой, до потери дыхания. Дамар вдыхал полной грудью этот запах, пил этот вкус, упивался им. Губы саднило. Безумие. Надо остановиться…

— Нам нужно перестать, Сиско, — пробормотал он, безуспешно пытаясь отстраниться. — Это все неправильно…

— Помнится, ты называл меня по имени, — ответил тот.

— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я продолжал? — спросил Дамар. Слишком многозначительно, он так не задумывал…

— Да. Хотелось бы.

Тоже многозначительный ответ.

Сиско…

Нет, Бен, Бен, это его имя. Ее имя. Его.

Взял Дамара за руку, притянул ладонь к себе. Прижал. Плотное. Упругое. Гладкое. Влажное. Такое…

Такой. Огромный.

Дамар отдернул руку.

— Ого.

— Ты мне льстишь, — пробормотал Бен и коротко рассмеялся.

— Нет, правда. Это нормально для терранцев?

Глупая ситуация. Дурацкая неловкость. Одеться и уйти, да.

Но Бен снова поймал его пальцы и подвел к кровати. Темнота понемногу расступалась, теперь было видно и очертания задернутого шторами окна, и пульт связи, полки с вазами и статуэтками на стенах.

Он сел на постель, держа Дамара за руку, поднял голову. Блеснули глаза. Сейчас они казались непроницаемо черными.

— Ты… волнуешься? — спросил Бен.

Дамар глубоко вздохнул.

— Да. Немного.

Кажется, это слишком сильное преуменьшение. Бен мягко, едва заметно в темноте улыбнулся.

— Ты не один. — Он набрал в грудь воздуха. — Ни разу такого не делал. Ну, как… В теории знаю, и только.

Дамар усмехнулся.

— Я тоже. Только в теории. И не интересовался никогда.

— И я, — ответил Бен. — Два теоретика, надо же.

Они рассмеялись в унисон, и неловкость, повисшая толстым дымным слоем через всю комнату, начала нехотя растворяться в воздухе. Дамар сел на постель рядом, касаясь плечом плеча.

Они сидели так не раз и не два. Только тогда все было немного иначе.

Бен обнял его за пояс, осторожно и мягко, как будто боялся, что Дамар может сбежать.

— Если ты не хочешь, — сказал он, — мы можем все прекратить.

Дамар после недолгих колебаний погладил его пальцы, несильно сжал.

— Я не знаю. Нет. Я так скучал…

— По ней, — сказал Бен.

— По ней, — кивнул Дамар. — И по тебе. Я сейчас понял… понял, что и по тебе тоже.

Бен медленно наклонился к нему и коснулся губами губ. Дамар ответил, жмурясь. Тело ощущалось легким, вот-вот взлетит. Пальцы покалывало от напряжения. Возбуждение, смешанное со страхом. Нет, нет, это не страх. Ничего такого. Другое чувство.

Но он боялся назвать его вслух. Даже подумать о нем было страшно.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Бен лег, утягивая Дамара за собой.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил он, ненадолго отстранившись.

— Нет.

Он приподнялся на локте, подтянул выше тонкое покрывало. Потом замер, наклонив голову, как будто пытался намекнуть на что-то или продемонстрировать сомнение… нет, это кардассианский жест, а Бен наверняка просто разглядывает его, без подтекста.

— Я совсем забыл, какой ты красивый, — сказал Бен. — Никогда не думал, что вы такие. Не думал, что продолжу считать так и после.

Дамар улыбнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по его груди — оттуда, где должна находиться чула, и вниз, до пупка. Тонкие волоски под пальцами. Гладкая, мягкая, беззащитная кожа. Бен вздрогнул и зажмурился.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сказал Дамар. — Только шея тонковата.

— Никто не без недостатков, — быстро ответил Бен, и они рассмеялись, коснувшись друг друга лбами.

Возбуждение прокатывалось по телу мягкими, приятными волнами. Но, наверное, все так и закончится ничем. И не страшно. Хорошо и то, что получилось.

— А вкус? — спросил Бен с любопытством.

— Что — вкус?

— Изменился?

Дамар фыркнул.

— Немного. Но не особенно.

Бен рассмеялся, и его дыхание тепло коснулось лица.

— Надо же.

Повисла пауза.

— Не знаю, что дальше делать, — сказал Дамар, непроизвольно улыбаясь.

Бен вдруг приподнялся и сел.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал он и отбросил покрывало в сторону. Потом наклонился, и его горячий язык коснулся чувы.

Дамар со свистом втянул в себя воздух и зажмурился. Если до этого он и пытался сдерживаться, то сейчас… о, как все плохо. Бен коротко рассмеялся.

— Как же интересно за этим наблюдать, — сказал он, горячо дыша. — Неотвратимая потеря контроля.

Его губы обхватили головку и сжали. Дамар прикусил щеку изнутри.

— Н… ниже. Пожалуйста.

— Даже пожалуйста? — Он провел языком по стволу, нырнул кончиком прямо внутрь ажана, к самому основанию. — Так?

— Сильнее. — Дамар наощупь протянул руку, прижал пальцы к ирлуну, вскользь мазнув костяшками по прохладной коже. Бен потерся о его кисть слегка шершавой щекой и усилил нажим. О, да. Дамар зажмурился, запрокинув голову. Так хорошо. Еще немного…

Она ни разу так не делала. Ни разу. Он не просил, она не предлагала. И вот…

Он захлебнулся воздухом и замер, крепко сжав челюсти. По телу прокатывалась слабая, приятная дрожь. Мокро, тепло. Еще немного, и станет холодно, липко и противно.

Бен коротко рассмеялся и лег рядом. Подтянул край покрывала, вытер Дамару живот.

— Зачем…

— Можно реплицировать новое, — сказал Бен с улыбкой. — Мы ведь чудовищно богаты, ты сам говорил.

Раньше бы можно было обидеться. Но сейчас это звучало очень смешно, и Дамар рассмеялся. Потом приподнялся на локте, хотя шевелиться совсем не хотелось.

— А ты как же? — спросил он.

Глаза Бена блеснули чем-то озорным. Он протянул руку.

— У тебя на внутренней поверхности бедер нет чешуек?

— Нет, — ответил Дамар.

Звучало настораживающе, но сейчас совсем не хотелось напрягаться. Бен придвинулся ближе.

— И естественная смазка есть, — сказал он, коснувшись пальцами губ ажана. — Можно? Тебе не будет… неприятно?

— Если не глубоко, — выдохнул Дамар.

Прикосновение как разряд. Острый, сильный, приятный до болезненности. На грани. Дамар задержал дыхание. Может, он бы даже позволил… нет, ни за что. Это слишком, это… Недопустимо.

Но Бен убрал руку и прошептал:

— Тогда сомкни ноги плотнее. И ровнее. Если будет противно, говори.

Его пру́т, влажный, горячий, скользкий, уперся между бедер. Бен прижался к Дамару всем телом, тыкаясь лицом в плечо. Толкнулся вперед. Противно? Нет, это было приятно. Щекотно. Так… доверчиво. Так открыто. Безумно.

Дамар обнял его за талию.

Бен подавался вперед и отстранялся, все ускоряя и ускоряя темп, и от его возбуждения, ощутимого всей кожей, до малейшей чешуйки, по телу бежала дрожь. От запаха, вкуса, разлитого в плотном воздухе спальни, кружилась голова. Еще немного, и желание снова возьмет верх, тогда что делать дальше?

Бен глухо застонал — так знакомо, так волнующе, — и, запрокинув голову, застыл. Его губы округлились. Безмятежность, спокойствие…

Дамар зажмурился и обнял его. Прикусил губу, чтобы стало больно. Чтобы не видеть в нем — терранце, мужчине, чужаке, — ее.

Она — это он. Он — это она. Действительно.

Это даже не влюбленность.

Это любовь?

Они лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу. Молчали. Дамар не знал, что сказать, и стоит ли вообще.

Потом Бен приподнялся, пододвигая к себе подушку, лег удобнее и улыбнулся.

— Если говорить честно, — сказал он, — я тоже скучал. Не думал, что мы увидимся.

Дамар выдохнул, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Я и не собирался приезжать. Это вышло… спонтанно.

— Я рад, что ты приехал. Правда.

Они помолчали. Становилось холоднее. Стоило вытереться, наверное, или принять душ, или… но двигаться совсем не хотелось.

Бен зевнул, закрыл глаза. Потом придвинулся теснее, обнимая Дамара за талию очередным до боли знакомым движением.

— Привычка, — сказал он. — Думал, она пройдет.

— Мне кажется, — тихо произнес Дамар, — что ты не слишком любишь обниматься.

— Не особенно, — улыбнулся Бен. — Но с тобой… в том теле это было так естественно. Хотелось никуда тебя не отпускать.

Ну еще бы. Это нормальная реакция… Нормальная для кардассианцев. Дамар поднял руку, собираясь коснуться волос, потом вспомнил, что их нет. Опустил руку. Смешно. И печально. Но неважно.

— Нужно поговорить с Кэссиди, — произнес вдруг Бен.

Дамар замер. Плечи тут же пронзило напряжением.

— Кем? — переспросил он. — И зачем?

— С моей невестой. Рассказать о тебе, — продолжил Бен, не открывая глаз. — Не знаю, правда, останется ли она после этого моей невестой.

Дамар приподнялся, пытаясь справиться с дыханием.

— Не надо, — попросил он.

Бен удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Почему? Я бы не хотел, чтобы между нами оставались недомолвки.

— Нет, не рассказывай. Прошу тебя. Не нужно.

Сердце колотилось все быстрее, приятная расслабленность слетела, словно ее и не было.

Бен вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку.

— Давай лучше не будем об этом говорить, — сказал он.

— Хорошо.

Напряжение никак не отпускало. Что будет потом? С ним? С Беном? Это зашло слишком далеко. Неприемлемо.

— Мне кажется, что эту войну мы не сможем выиграть, — произнес Бен, напрасно пытаясь нарушить тягостную тишину, — если не сместим баланс сил.

Тоже вариант. Сменить тему. Только уже, наверное, поздно ее менять. Дамар дернул плечами. Он это и так знал. И как же это сделать? Как вывести Кардассию из вязкой позиционной войны с клингонами? Как убедить Федерацию, что так будет лучше? Пока Доминион не нашел себе новых, более выгодных союзников, а ведь это вполне реально, если подумать.

— Нам нужны ромулане, — продолжил Бен.

Дамар вздрогнул.

— Они ни за что не вступят в войну. Пока не определится победитель, и уж тогда…

— Знаю, — резко ответил Бен. — Их нужно убедить.

— Или если Доминион нападет на них, — сказал Дамар и тут же замолчал. Доминион ни за что не тронет ромулан, разве что…

Бен смотрел на него понимающим взглядом. Потом медленно произнес:

— Да. Я тоже об этом подумал.

— Отличное решение, — начал Дамар, но Бен приложил пальцы к его губам. Еще один знакомый жест. Что же делать?

— Во-первых, не отличное. Я бы не хотел… Во-вторых, давай поспим, — сказал он мягко. — День был длинный. С утра подумаем, что можно сделать. Надо предложить командованию… да. Завтра обсудим варианты. — Он осторожно провел кончиками пальцев вдоль скулового гребня, коснулся уха, провел вдоль линии челюсти до самых кончиков гребней на подбородке. Дамар зажмурился. — Спокойной ночи. Думаю, ты очень устал за сегодня.

О да. Но спать было нельзя. Дамар кивнул, не открывая глаз. Главное, не уснуть. Не уснуть.

Минуты тянулись, как часы.

Спустя бесконечно долгое время, когда Бен наконец перевернулся на другой бок, утащив за собой покрывало, и мерно, спокойно задышал, Дамар осторожно приподнялся и сел. Застыл. Она так легко просыпалась… буквально от малейшего звука. Наверное, и он тоже. Придется действовать очень тихо.

Он слез с кровати. Замер, прислушиваясь. Нет, дыхание ровное. Подобрал одежду, обувь. Неслышным шагом подошел к двери. Повернул ручку. Одеваться здесь — слишком шумно. Бен наверняка проснется.

Оставалось надеяться, что он ни на кого не наткнется в коридоре.

Сумка лежала в холле, внизу.

А шаттлы на Сан-Франциско ходили круглосуточно.


	12. 51 619.5

**Из дневника Дамара, звездная дата 51 619.5**

«Я совершил ошибку. Непоправимую. Недопустимую. Такие ошибки смывают…

Нет, нет, ничего подобного.

Это не ошибка.

Я просто…

Нет ничего ошибочного в том, что мы сделали, в моих чувствах, я только сейчас понял. Но все равно. Мне нет места на Терре, я бы только мешал ему. Тормозил, сковывал. Портил репутацию.

Моя теперь ничего не стоит, я мог бы даже выйти на любую площадь в Тарлаке и закричать о том, что я влюблен в мужчину, в терранца, капитана Звездного флота, что я завел с ним роман, что хотел бы продолжать все и дальше — никто бы не удивился. И ничего бы не поменялось… разве что жена бы бросила меня, но и это к лучшему. Я не хотел бы тянуть ее за собой на дно.

Но его… его жизнь? Влияние? Кто я такой, чтобы мешать его счастью с женщиной, которую он любит, я знаю? Лезть в его семью? Расстраивать его отца, его сына? Нет, именно это и стало бы настоящей, фатальной ошибкой. А не то, что я чувствую к нему. И, может быть, он ко мне. Я не спрашивал.

Когда я вернулся в Сан-Франциско, то заказал в информатории терранскую притчу про Русалочку. Она, оказывается, слишком связана с религией — Бен рассказывал ее иначе, — но суть осталась понятной. И рациональной.

Лучше стать пеной морской и растаять, чем испортить жизнь тому, кого ты любишь. Ну вот, это слово. Никуда от него не деться.

Лучше стать пеной, конечно. И растаять. В фигуральном смысле.

Я снова связался с Гараком. Может, еще есть надежда. Для меня. Я хотел бы надеяться, но даже не пытаюсь. Это так бессмысленно. Наивно. Глупо. Нужно не надеяться, а действовать.

Потому что у меня еще есть дела. И я обязан довести их до конца».


End file.
